Blinded
by Jen-chan-shaw
Summary: An accident robs Chikane of her vision temporarily. The disability causes her to push those closest to her away. But they will not be so easily deterred. Rated M for later parts. Follow-up to Finally Healing.
1. Chapter 1

[Kannazuki no Miko] Blinded

Blinded - Part I  
A Kannazuki no Miko Fanfic  
By Jen-chan  
July 17 - August 4, 2006

DISCLAIMER: This fanfic was written with knowledge of Kannazuki no Miko derived from the entire twelve episode fansubbed series. The characters from Kannazuki no Miko that appear in this fanfic do not belong to the author and are being used without permission from their owners, who include Kaishaku and TNK.

SPOILER WARNING: Spoilers for the entire series exist in this fanfic. Do not read on if you don't want to know how the story ends.

LIME WARNING: This fanfic contains strong but non-explicit sexual themes and is intended for an older teen audience. Reader discretion is advised.

CONTINUITY NOTE: This fanfic takes place in the same universe as a previous KnM fic of mine, Finally Healing. No knowledge of that fic is required to understand this one, save for the following plot points:

1) This fic takes place when Chikane and Himeko are in their early twenties, fresh out of college. Chikane has been reborn as Miyahime Chikane. Still coming from a well privileged family, she has a budding career as a pianist. Neither she, nor Himeko (nor anyone else for that matter) retain memories of their previous written-over lives, save for fragmented dreams.

2) Otoha-san was in the employment of the Himemiya family until about the same time that Chikane returned to Japan from studying abroad. She is now employed as Chikane's maid and loving her job.

3) Souma and Makoto have fallen in love and are about to be married.

SYNOPSIS: An accident robs Chikane of her vision temporarily. The disability causes her to push those closest to her away. But they will not be so easily deterred...

Comments and Criticisms are greatly appreciated!

Author's Notes and Omake follow this fanfic.

* * *

Miyahime Chikane's screaming - shrilly, painfully - was a sound that Kurusugawa Himeko was never going to be able to forget. Nor would the sight of the usually tall, graceful woman, bent over in shock and searing agony, clutching at her flimsy plastic goggles as toxic chemicals meant for film development dripped through her bangs into her eyes, be a sight that would ever leave Himeko's memory again.

For the millionth time in the last two hours, as she sat shivering and hunched over on the cold, impersonal hospital bench, Himeko wondered how a simple outing to see her new place of employment could have ended so disastrously. Had it been a prank - a cruel trick played out of jealousy and resentment? Even amateur students knew that chemicals were to be kept in the bottom drawers, precisely to prevent what had occurred from ever happening. And, of course, all bottles were to be properly and tightly sealed at all times - that step was even listed on the safety checklist, posted on the darkroom door!

Oh why - why why why why why? - had that bottle of stop bath teetered twice and then fallen directly on top of Chikane's head, when Himeko had idly suggested to her lover to look in an overhead cabinet for paper towels?

Himeko heard Kisaragi Otoha sniff and out of the corner of her eyes, noticed the maid raise a white handkerchief to her face once more, silently weeping. Seeing the older woman's shoulders shaking so made the blonde photographer almost wish that Otoha would scream at her, or slap her again, as she had when she d first gotten to the hospital. The wordless accusations were far less bearable...

"Kurusugawa Himeko?"

Himeko jerked her head up and saw a white coated doctor gazing tiredly down at her.

Otoha leapt to her feet beside Himeko and grabbed the doctor's arm before Himeko even had a chance to stand up. "Doctor! How is Ojou-sama? How is she?"

The doctor gave the woman a slightly perturbed once over as if to ask who she was before sighing. "We were lucky that the safety glasses kept the entire bottle from emptying into her eyes, but as it is, there's still extensive damage. We managed to flush all of it out, and it's looking good for a recovery but you also need to understand that permanent blindness may also be a possibility..."

Otoha's face grew even more ashen. The doctor gave a yelp when she tightened her grip. "How can you say that?" She cried manically, "how can you even say recovery and permanent blindness in the same sentence? It doesn't make sense! You-"

Himeko didn't listen to the rest of Otoha's harsh words at the doctor as she quietly got to her feet and walked quickly passed him, into the room he had just exited.

Chikane sat in an ugly bed in the middle of the sterile room, her face turned away from the door. Himeko could see a piece of white gauze wrapped several times around her lover's head. Silently, she padded across the room. With a shaking hand, she pulled one of the chairs resting against the wall towards the bed, and sat down on it.

The scrapping of the chair legs against the floor finally prompted Chikane to start in surprise, sitting up straight and hesitantly turning to face the noise.

"Himeko?" Chikane's voice sounded quiet and unsure - uncharacteristic tones that caused Himeko's heart to wrench tightly. She opened her mouth, but as she noticed how Chikane was looking just to the left of where she was sitting, Himeko found that she wasn't able to answer her beloved's trepid call. Instead, as tears came unbidden to Himeko's eyes, she could only reach out, and timidly touch Chikane's hands, resting atop the thin sheets that covered the resting woman. Immediately, Chikane grasped Himeko's hands back, tightly, more than desperately.

The blue-black haired woman smiled gratefully and leaned back against the pillows that were supporting her. "It _is_ you, Himeko."

Words still refusing to come to her, Himeko could only nod, even though she knew the other woman couldn't see the affirmation.

Silence of a not entirely comfortable nature continued to permeate through the room, and though Himeko herself couldn't break it, she wished that Chikane wouldn't feel the need to break it for her. Listening to her lover speak so softly, and watching her try so valiantly to make everything seem all right, only made Himeko feel that much more despair.

"I'll be fine. I need to keep them bandaged and away from light for the next three weeks, and then the chances of a good recovery will be more than eighty percent." Chikane's voice grew ever softer. "It probably won't be a full recovery, but the doctors are confident that most-"

"I'm sorry."

Himeko finally found her voice as those tears in her eyes finally spilt over. They caused her hard found words to break and crack.

"Himeko..."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" And now that she found her words, she couldn't seem to stop them. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have... oh, gods, Chikane-chan, I'm so sorry...! This is all my... this is all my... fault..."

Himeko felt Chikane reach out for her, and eventually touch fingers against her face. They wiped away the tears that streamed down her cheeks, and then those fingers reached behind her head to pull her into a delicate embrace against Chikane's chest.

"Shh..." Chikane soothed. Himeko felt the warmth of her beloved's cheek atop her head.

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Perhaps... perhaps this is just karma..."

Himeko shook her head furiously. "No! No, Chikane-chan, if karma were working properly, then this would never have happened! For everything... for everything you've done... you deserve nothing but the best. Nothing but happily ever after..."

The blonde photographer felt slight rumbles of mirth in Chikane's chest. "But Himeko, I already have my happily ever after. I have you, don't I?" Here, once again, Chikane's voice grew pensive in that way that made Himeko's heart ache. "You... you'll stay with me through this, won't you?"

Himeko's eyes widened before she squeezed them tightly shut again. She wrapped her arms firmly around Chikane's body. "H-how could you even question that? Of course I will!"

She felt more purr-like chuckles rumble through Chikane's chest. "Then everything will be just fine."

The confidence and security in her lover's voice tugged at the corner of Himeko's lips and she closed her eyes again. She hoped Chikane-chan was right. Dearly so.

* * *

In truth, Miyahime Chikane was not as certain as she had let her beloved to believe. Whilst she had listened calmly to the doctors speak about her chances, and had managed to relay the information confidently, almost nonchalantly, back to Himeko and Otoha-san when the maid had come into the room, she felt an acute sense of panic when the nurse shooed her most loved ones out of the room an untraceable length of time later, stating that visiting time was over many, many hours ago, and that the best thing they could do for Chikane was to let her rest.

Unfortunately, the 'rest' that the doctors claimed was so necessary to her recovery, was anything but restful. A myriad of disturbing images taunted and cackled cruelly at her. The most chilling dream was that of a malevolently spiraling maw of dark despair that kept engulfing her over and over whilst a deep booming voice proclaimed she would forever wander in darkness, a creature of the moon, separated from the sun, never to see daybreak again.

The worst part was that the voice was proved correct, when Chikane awoke to the sensation of someone shaking her arm, telling her to wake up, since it was already morning, and she couldn't make out anything at all save for an unending expanse of inky, lonely, blackness.

She clung desperately to whomever - whatever - it was at her arm, gasping plainly and feeling dizzy. "It's dark!" She cried loudly, her own voice shrill in her ears. "I can't see! Oh god, I can't- I can't...!"

"It's alright. It's alright, Miyahime-san. I'm right here. You're not alone."

Chikane continued to gasp. Gradually, mercifully, her memory came back to her, pushing the roiling horror in her stomach down. It still took several minutes - was it just a few minutes? Gods it was so hard to tell - more for her manically thumping heart to stop trying to leap out of her chest.

There had been an accident. She was in the hospital. Her eyes were bandaged and would remain that way for the next three weeks and six days.

Twenty-seven loooong and agonizing days...

Chikane tried to swallow, but her throat was parched and she ended up coughing. "T-thank you, nurse." She finally managed to place the voice that had awaken her. "I'm sorry. I... I forgot where I was."

"That's alright, it's perfectly understandable. You're doing very well." The voice was kind, but rather impersonal. The nurse must have said this a lot. "It's just a little bit past eight in the morning right now, and I've got some cream for your eyes. After we get you cleaned up a bit, would you like some breakfast?"

"Please, no." Chikane shook her head weakly. "I don't want food at all."

"Hmm... well, alright, but you're going to have to eat eventually, okay?"

Chikane nodded weakly. The nurse undid the bandages around her head, and took off the patches and coverings over Chikane's eyes, telling her to take care not to open them. Even though Chikane followed the nurse's advice, still she felt an almost searing and unbearable brightness through her eyelids. The nurse cleaned around her injury, and redressed her wounds.

"Alright, that should do it. I need to go make my rounds now, but is there anything else I can get for you? Headphones?"

Chikane felt a surge of fear run through her mind, but she refused to let it show. "Headphones would... be nice. Excuse me, Nurse, but how long must I stay here?"

"Hmm, I suspect they'll want to keep you here for observation for a couple more days, but I'll check for you, alright?"

"Yes, thank you..."

In the end, Chikane raised enough of a dignified fuss to convince the doctors to let her go home the next morning. She had never felt more relieved to return home than that day. A very tired sort of relief washed over her when she heard Otoha-san open the front door with a click.

"Welcome home, Chikane-chan!"

Hearing Himeko's unexpected voice caused much of the wariness in Chikane's limbs to dissipate. Her heart leapt happily into her throat.  
"Himeko? Is that you?" She reached out blindly, panicking when she couldn't find Himeko right away. But soon, she felt her beloved gently grab her elbow. At the same time, Otoha-san reluctantly released her other one, and she could hear her maid step quietly back.

"Yes it is! I'm sorry I couldn't come with Otoha-san to pick you up from the hospital." Himeko s voice were sorrowful, and Chikane wanted very much to take that sorrow and fling it into the sun.

"It's alright," Chikane replied. She paused. "Shouldn't you be at work now?"

"The company is letting me take a leave of absence," Himeko explained quietly.

Chikane could almost hear what Himeko had left unspoken.

"Chikane-chan, I... is it alright if I stayed with you? Until you got better?"

Chikane felt a warm smile spread on her face. Really, why did Himeko even feel the need to ask! "Of course, Himeko. I would most appreciate it."

Though it wasn't exactly normal for a junior staff member to be able to take so much time off, unpaid or otherwise, Himeko's superiors were still trembling with fear at the prospect of a lawsuit. She moved into the guest bedroom in name, though in practice, she shared Chikane's bed every night.

Chikane spent her days eternally grateful for her lover's patient presence at her side, helping her to re-familiarize herself to her home. She felt an acute sense of helpless frustration when it took her the better part of two days for her to find her way through all the rooms in her home without help - not that Himeko or Otoha-san would let her be by herself for too long.

Night quickly became Chikane's favorite time. The darkness of night allowed her to forget that everything in her world was now dark, and as she laid together with Himeko, bodies lightly touching and voices low in quiet conversation, Chikane could almost feel like everything was alright again.

* * *

The incessantly upbeat and cheerful tone from Himeko's cell phone woke both she and Chikane up the next morning. Normally slow to rise, Himeko gave a murmur of protest when her lover rolled away from her, robbing her of that blissful, secure warmth only Chikane's arms could give. Cracking her eyes open just a smidge, it took a few moments for Himeko to recognize the other woman's form, blindly but patiently patting at one of the night tables for the black eye mask that rested there.

Himeko began to reach over to help the other woman, but the cell phone demanded instant attention. With a sigh, Himeko rolled over herself, swinging her legs reluctantly off the bed into a sitting position. She picked the annoying device off the night table on her side of the bed and sleepily silenced it with a flick.

"Mmmm?" Himeko asked as intelligently as possible at such an ungodly hour.

"Oh. My. God. Himeko, call that chorus of angels and let the trumpets of triumph blare! My life's journey is finally complete - I have found the _perfect_ centerpieces!"

Himeko crinkled her nose. "M-Mako-chan?" She croaked.

"D'uh! Who else gets away with waking you this early in the morning! For which I apologize! Erm, well, not really, but oh, Himeko, these little flower glaze glass thingies are just the cutest things I've ever laid eyes on! God, I wish you were here now, so you could tell me if I should go with the froggies or the dragonflies!"

Frogs? Dragonflies? Wish she were where now?

The last traces of sleep suddenly blinked clear from Himeko's eyes as her best friend's words finally registered in her mind. "Ohmigod, Mako-  
chan! Your wedding!"

There was a pregnant pause over the line and Himeko could just _hear_ the ellipses of exasperation in Saotome (soon to be Oogami) Makoto's silence.

"Aaaalright, Himeko, this had _better_ be good. What. Do. You. Mean, 'omigod Mako-chan your wedding'?" There was a very dangerous halting in the normally cheerful brunette's words.

Himeko swallowed, hastily looking over her shoulder. Chikane had affixed the eye mask over the white gauze wrapped around her head, which had loosened precariously throughout the night. The pretty woman was looking in Himeko's general direction, head cocked cutely to one side, gorgeous hair in a sexy muss.

A pang of heartache flared briefly in Himeko's chest and she turned away from her lover. Cupping a hand over the microphone on her cell, Himeko spoke softly.

"Mako-chan, I... I don't know if I'll be able to make it..."

"WHAT?"

Himeko winced as she held the phone away from her ear. But before she could bring it back, she felt a familiar hand touch a shoulder blade timidly, then glide carefully up her shoulder and down her arm before grabbing the phone from her outstretched hand. "Chikane-chan!" Himeko turned to face her beloved who was already speaking into the device smoothly.

"Good morning, is this Saotome Makoto-san?" Chikane asked politely. "It's very nice to finally hear your voice, Saotome-san. My name is Miyahime Chika- " She paused and chuckled softly. "Y-yes, I suppose I am the infamous lover... yes, I've been looking forward to meeting you in person too, but, unfortunately, I was in an accident a few days ago and I don't think... oh, no, I'll be fine. I must be careful for the next few weeks, but I'll be fine... right. Yes, no, it's alright, I'd prefer not to go into the details but the point of the matter is that Himeko is worrying needlessly over me which is why she said what she did... no, you're perfectly right, as the Maid of Honor, she really must be there... yes... yes, that's right... Please take my most humble regrets at not being able to attend your most important day... oh, of course! Of course... yes, you take care now too, thank you. I'm going to hand you back. It was nice to speak with you, Makoto-san."

Chikane held the phone back in Himeko's direction silently.

The blonde stared at the phone and then at her lover and then back at the phone. Finally, she took it and placed it to her lips. "Mako-chan?" The brunette began speaking at a thousand words a minute, such that Himeko could only catch two in seven and wasn't able to interject with even one of her own. As she struggled to get Makoto's attention, she looked despairingly over at Chikane, whom had already carefully fingered her way out of bed, found a wall, and was following it with slow, precise steps to her ensuite bathroom.

"Mako-chan, please, I can't talk now," Himeko finally managed to break into the conversation. "I'm sorry, but I'll call you back, alright?" Not waiting for an answer, Himeko hung up and swiftly made her way over to the bathroom.

Chikane had already taken off the temporary eye mask and was attempting to unwind the gauze. Fresh protective coverings, gauze and a white blindfold were sitting on the sink. Wordlessly, Himeko reached up to help her lover, touching Chikane's fingers gently. Chikane gave a soft murmur of disapproval.

"It's alright, Himeko. I want to be able to do this myself."

The blonde woman warred with herself internally, refusing to retract her hand. "... but you don't have to." She lowered her eyes sadly. "You didn't have to do that for Mako-chan either..."

"You've been helping her with wedding plans for over a year now, Himeko." Chikane replied softly. "And you're her Maid of Honor. She needs you there. You'll regret it if you don't go."

"I'll regret it more if I'm not here for you when you most need me!" Himeko cried.

The awkward silence made the room feel thick and stuffy. Himeko could feel Chikane being to tremble. Suddenly, the tall woman whirled around, pulling her into a tight embrace. Himeko felt a moment of disorientation at the sudden movement.

"Please, Himeko. Let me be selfish? If I... If I never... I couldn't bare the thought of holding you back. Go. For me?"

And even though the strong, proud woman hadn't said it, Himeko could understand Chikane's deep fear through her trembling frame.

Himeko closed her eyes, and wished she could be as strong as her Chikane-chan was.

* * *

It was best this way. That was what Chikane kept telling herself as she sat at her piano bench, back ram-rod straight, fingers intertwined together and resting in her lap. The clock in the room bonged ten o'clock in the evening.

Five hours since Himeko had left to catch her train. Sixty one more until she'd come back.

What if her vision never returned? What if she was fated to a life of permanent blindness? Would she tether Himeko to her side forever? Doom her beloved to a life chained to an invalid?

As much as the thought haunted her, hurt her head and sent waves of nausea to her stomach, still Chikane forced herself to deal with the possibility. The risk and likelihood were far too high for her to put off planning for the eventuality until it arrived on her doorstep.

There was a quiet knock at the door, followed by the tell-tale click of it opening and closing. The soft sounds of slippered feet then padded across the room, stopping a few feet away from her. Chikane could feel the presence of her maid and turned to face her direction.

"Ojou-sama... it's really past time for dinner..."

"Thank you, Otoha-san, but I'm still not very hungry. Could you please give Chef my regrets?"

There was an awkward pause before Otoha spoke again, tone unsure. "Are you sure that's wise, Ojou-sama? I mean, you barely touched your lunch, and your afternoon tea is still sitting beside you..."

"I appreciate your concern, Otoha-san, but yes, I am fine." Chikane gave what she hoped was a soothing smile.

"If... you insist, Ojou-sama."

A moment later, and Chikane could hear the brief clatter of the untouched tray on the stand beside her being picked up.

"There were a couple of telephone calls earlier. Your agent would like to pass on the message to you that he is deeply regretful of your injury and would like to wish for your most rapid recovery. He will speak with the rest of the Fateful Night staff on Monday and the concert will be canceled."

Chikane nodded, turning back to face her piano. She wondered how agitated her agent was. Fateful Night was supposed to have been her first solo performance in Japan. Tickets had been sold out for several weeks already, and the buzz on the scene had been palpable. It was a pity; Chikane would have liked very much to have Himeko finally come to her debut.

"The second call was from Goshuujin-sama. Your agent felt it was pertinent to inform your parents of the situation and they will be returning as soon as they can."

Chikane frowned. That was rather odd. "I see. Do they know when they will return?"

"No. It seems that Goshuujin-sama is unable to leave negotiations with the Ogasawara Zaibatsu without suffering significant setbacks, so..."

Ah. The sounded more right. Whilst her parents had ensured that she received the best education and opportunities money could buy, their presence was one thing they could never seem to afford. She hadn't seen them in years. So, 'soon' was a very relative word.

"Thank you, Otoha-san." Chikane politely intoned. "If there's nothing else, then you may retire for the evening."

"Yes, Ojou-sama. Thank you." The slight clinking of the cutlery told Chikane that Otoha-san had turned around, but when the clinking continued, and the maid's presence continued to make itself known, Chikane turned to the other woman's general direction once more.

"Yes?"

"Ojou-sama," there was more than a hint of nervousness in Otoha's voice. "Since... since you have so graciously offered me an early retirement this evening, may... may I request that I spent it in the accompaniment of yourself and perhaps a few ballads?"

Chikane lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "You'd like me to play for you?"

"If you wouldn't mind too terribly much..." Now Otoha's voice was almost gushing.

Chikane considered this before nodding. "Alright, I think I can manage that much. What would you have me play?"

The clinking sounds signified that Otoha had put down the dishes once more. There was a brief pause before Chikane heard her maid's voice again, this time further away, and to her other side, where she knew several comfortable armchairs were arranged. "Anything you desire, Ojou-sama, from your own repertoire, please."

The young pianist felt a small smile crack the face. "I've been practicing those for weeks on end, for the concert. Are you sure you're not sick of them?"

"Never, Ojou-sama." Otoha's voice was oddly vehement. "Never."

So Chikane accommodated, putting her fingers to the ivories. She began with the songs she'd first penned while in adolescence, the ones that had first gotten her noticed from amongst all the other faces, the ones that spoke of a haunting loneliness while trapped for an eternity of solitude, of a confused longing for an unrequited time that never was, of the ache of a painfully familiar face caught perfectly in a dream, yet rendered _just_ blurrily beyond recognition in life.

These songs were hit and miss. While some listeners found them brimming with delicious agony, others found the intensity too plain a force to contemplate. She hadn't played these songs in a while - ever since Himeko had walked into her life. She hadn't needed to, until now.

Her fingers took on lives of their own, dancing down unfamiliar paths, composing a requiem of regret by ear. Solemn notes chased fleeting moments of happiness through the wind, until they dissipated into emptiness. Strains of melancholy blew at candles of hope that struggled once, twice, and then were no more.

And as her fingers hit the final keys, and those notes sounded mournfully and faded to nothing, Chikane became aware of labored, forced breathing in the room.

"Otoha-san?"

Her maid made some hasty noises to try to calm herself but not before Chikane could tell she was crying.

"Otoha-san, are you alright?" Standing up from her seat, Chikane took several uncertain steps towards the sounds before stopping.

"That... that was beautiful, Ojou-sama." Otoha said hiccupped - her voice growing closer. And then Chikane could feel her maid grasp her elbow uncertainly. "It was new, wasn't it? I didn't recognize it."

Chikane nodded, suddenly feeling drained. She let her maid guide her out of the music room, feeling a small comfort that Otoha-san would know her desire to retire to her chambers. "Yes, I suppose it was."

"What do you call it?"

The pianist considered this silently for a moment.

Happiness followed by regret. Hope followed by loss. Wholeness turned to lonely dust.

There was only one appropriate name for this piece.

"Yahari." Chikane finally decided.

Yahari. As expected.

* * *

Silently, faithfully, Kisaragi Otoha helped her Ojou-sama to re-dress wounds, and undress clothing. Tenderly, she smoothed the healing cream that could mean the difference between future and death over swollen flesh, before ensuring that the gauze was tight enough to protect damaged eyes, while loose enough to allow her Ojou-sama a reasonably comfortable rest.

She brushed out Chikane's long hair lovingly, stroke by maddeningly careful stroke, until the blue-black curtain shimmered softly, seeming to dance in the dim glow of the room.

She put her charge to bed, pulling the covers up and whispering a soft goodnight.

She walked to the bedroom door, turned off the light, opened the door... and then shut it again. Then she silently waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark - wondering if this was what Ojou-sama's world was like - before sitting in one of the chairs that dotted Ojou-sama's room, and silently watched the beautiful woman sleep.

Chikane fell into a very deep sleep very shortly thereafter, and Otoha felt the knots in her chest relax ever so slightly as she gazed longingly at the peaceful expression on the younger woman's face.

One hour, two hours, Otoha couldn't tell how many hours had passed but she deemed it cruelly not enough before that peaceful expression she treasured so much was lost to groans of fitfulness and gasps of struggle.

Alarmed, Otoha headed over to her Ojou-sama's bedside immediately, feeling a great piercing in her chest that she could not sooth her most loved one's hurt beyond gingerly brushing aside Chikane's hair and cooing softly and wordlessly, without giving away her presence.

Otoha watched helplessly as Chikane tossed, hands clenching and unclenching, the nightmares relentlessly seizing her until all her horrors welled up into a tiny, child-like voice, begging, "Himeko... please... don't leave me..."

Otoha felt her heart crash into her stomach as she heard her Ojou-sama's plea. 'She's not here', she wanted to say. 'That foolish woman listened to your words, Ojou-sama, not your heart...'

But Otoha... Otoha knew how to listen to her Ojou-sama's heart.

Silently, she moved away from the bed, out the room and down the hall, careful to open and close the door with not a lick of sound.

She walked quickly to Kurusugawa-sama's room, went straight to the drawers and pulled out a pair of the blonde woman's pajamas. Moving purposefully, she went to the bathroom and undressed. Spying her Ojou-sama's most beloved's shampoos, body washes and perfumes, she carefully picked one up, and began to wash...

* * *

Himeko was dressed in a beige sweater and a teal blue pleated skirt. A string of pearls rested around her neck and her hair was done up in twin braids. It was a Himeko whom Chikane knew she hadn't met in this life. The girl was far younger than even when they had first met. But she was still unmistakably, irrevocably, her beloved.

Himeko's voice was soft, sweet, lovetorn. "You told me the story of the seashells before, right, Chikane-chan? How there's just one person waiting for me..."

Chikane smiled a bittersweet smile, glad the other girl was not looking at her, and yet also aching with the wish that the one Himeko saw in the distance was herself. "Yes, I remember..."

The corners of Himeko's mouth turned up shyly, heart-breakingly so. "I think that unique person waiting for me... might be Souma-kun. When I'm with Souma-kun, my heart races, so rapidly..."

And as Himeko's voice trailed off, Chikane felt her own shrivel up and die in her throat. Unbidden, unwanted, a cruel voice echoed through her head.

Your love, will never be requited...

Chikane swallowed. She impulsively grabbed Himeko and pulled her into a tight embrace against her chest.

Himeko made a noise of surprise. "Chikane-chan?"

"I'm happy for you," Chikane whispered. She kept her head lifted, gazing forlornly upwards as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm happy for you..."

And then, suddenly, Himeko disappeared from her arms. Alarmed, Chikane looked wildly all around the room, before she saw her beloved standing a few feet from her.

Himeko's hair was shorter now; she was a few years older. She was *her* Himeko. She wore a regretful expression as she held onto her suitcase. She looked over her shoulder once, and then turned back to regard Chikane, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Well then... if this is what you really want..." This was what Himeko had said before she'd left for the wedding. "Goodbye..."

Chikane clenched her fists.

No. Of course that wasn't what she wanted! How could it be?

"Himeko!" Chikane leapt forward, trying to grasp her beloved in her arms. Instead, she fell headlong into a spiraling, never-ending tunnel of black. There was nothing. Nothing at all but lonely, lonely darkness.

A dark, deep, cruel voice laughed at her as she fell.

You will never be with her again! Never! You threw away your chance and now, you will know nothing but despair!

Chikane lashed out desperately. "No! I will! I will! Himeko! HIMEKO!"

"Shh... Shhhh..."

And suddenly, Himeko was there. In the horror and the confusion and the dark, dark nothingness, she could feel her beloved holding her sweating, pitiful body. Himeko's scent filled her nose, powerful and sweet, smelling of summer and sunlight. Chikane could feel her lover's hands gently stroking her hair.

Chikane tried to swallow, throat dry. "H-Himeko?"

Her beloved continued to make soft, soothing noises.

Chikane choked back a sob. Oh gods, how pitiful she was. How could she ever have contemplating going on without her beloved? There was no life without Himeko! She buried her head into Himeko's ample bosom, wrapping her arms tightly around the other woman, inhaling her beloved's familiar,  
signature perfume.

She could never let Himeko go. No. Never.

With trembling hands, she reached up, felt the side of Himeko's face and pulled her lover down into a deep, demanding kiss. The intensity of her need surprised the other woman - it was surprising even to Chikane herself.

Himeko resisted, jerking backwards, but when Chikane refused to let her go, she began to melt into the kiss, responding back.

With trembling fingers, Chikane pulled open Himeko's pajamas, causing stubborn buttons to pop. Her mouth and hands roamed over a body made almost unfamiliar by the trauma of her dreams.

She heard Himeko gasp, voice raspy and almost unrecognizable with throaty arousal. "W-wait! Chi-Chikannngh...!"

But Chikane could not wait. She silenced her lover with another kiss. She had to make Himeko hers. Hers and only hers.

* * *

To Be Continued

**AUTHOR'S NOTES (Jan 2011 update) & OMAKE**

Hi! Thanks for reading! This story was originally released in the summer of 2006 in 3.5 parts (3 full chapters, and one 0.5 lemony extract chapter). I'm just cleaning up some various typos, and putting it here for archive purposes. The rest of the chapters will be up over the next few weeks. Sorry, Muse-chan has sort of moved on to other fandoms, so I'm not sure if any more KnM ideas will be coming to me any time soon...

Thanks for reading!

And here are omake, because this fic, and KnM in general, have a lot of omake worthy moments...

Cheers,

jen-chan

* * *

**OMAKE I - Someone's in a Good Mood...**

[It is the morning after, and Chikane and Himeko are sitting at the dinner table waiting for breakfast. Whaddaya mean it doesn t make sense and Himeko's left for Mako-chan s wedding? Just ignore that for now. Chikane keeps trying to hide behind a massive newspaper.]

OTOHA: [rolls in on the morning breakfast dolly like a kid on a shopping cart] Goooood Morning! Isn't it a beeeeeaaaauuuuutiful day?

CHIKANE: [sweatdropping massively. Murmurs] Ohayo...

HIMEKO: [Surprised] Otoha-san... you're positively glowing!

OTOHA: [Puts a hand up to her cheek coyly] Aaaaaaaam I?

HIMEKO: [Slightly frightened smile] Y-yes? What's put you in such a good mood?

OTOHA: Ohohohoho! That, Kurusugawa-sama, is a secret! [Turns to grab food to put on table]

HIMEKO: [sweatdropping] Eheh... pwhispers to CHIKANE] I think someone got laid last night...

CHIKANE: [rips the paper in two with nervous energy] Itwasn'tmeiswear!

* * *

**OMAKE II - Why They were in the Dark Room in the First Place...**

HIMEKO: Chikane-chan... are you sure we should be doing this...? [putting print into developer with tongs]

CHIKANE: Well... would you rather we got these done by some teenager at Walmart?

HIMEKO: [wrinkles her nose] No... but... [pauses] Saay, you're fabulously rich! Why haven't you given me a digital camera yet?

CHIKANE: Uh... [sweatdrops]

HIMEKO: [Distracted] Oh! It's coming! It's...! [Looks at picture blushes profusely] ...

CHIKANE: ... wow. [grins stupidly at HIMEKO] See, I told you the handcuffs would be more dramatic than the whip!

HIMEKO: [continues to blush profusely] ...

CHIKANE: Hmm..., I shouldn't have zoomed in so much. I cut off your stilettos. Rats. And they were so cute on you too...


	2. Chapter 2

[Kannazuki no Miko] Blinded

Blinded - Part II  
A Kannazuki no Miko Fanfic  
By Jen-chan  
July 17 - August 7, 2006

DISCLAIMER: This fanfic was written with knowledge of Kannazuki no Miko derived from the entire twelve episode fansubbed series. The characters from Kannazuki no Miko that appear in this fanfic do not belong to the author and are being used without permission from their owners, who include Kaishaku and TNK.

SPOILER WARNING: Spoilers for the entire series exist in this fanfic. Do not read on if you don't want to know how the story ends.

LIME WARNING: This fanfic contains strong but non-explicit sexual themes and is intended for an older teen audience. Reader discretion is advised.

STORY SYNOPSIS: An accident robs Chikane of her vision temporarily. She struggles with her new disability, as old demons of doubt rise in her heart. Will Himeko and Chikane's relationship be able to survive this crisis?

CHAPTER 1 RECAP: Worried about the possibility of permanent blindness, Chikane is reluctant to chain Himeko to her side. In an effort to distance herself from her beloved, Chikane urges Himeko to go away for the weekend to attend Souma and Makoto's wedding. Brooding at home, Chikane is haunted by dreams of eternal solitude, and the possibility of losing Himeko forever. She is mildly comforted by Otoha-san's efforts, but somewhere, a line was crossed...

CHAPTER SYNOPSIS: In the search for redemption, Otoha takes Chikane to the wedding, where Chikane and Himeko's relationship enjoys a temporary respite.

Comments and Criticisms are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Miyahime Chikane awoke in the morning feeling frustratingly disoriented. Her head was heavy with a jumble of imagery, thoughts, memories and dreams, and for the life of her, she couldn't tell where one ended and the next began. She rolled over, blindly groping for Kurusugawa Himeko, before remembering that the love of her life had gone away for the weekend. The pang of heartache that seized her chest, though wholly unpleasant, finally managed to give her some focus, leading her out of the misty maze of sleep.

Firmly in the land of the living, Chikane sighed softly and put her head back down on the pillows, inhaling deeply. She could still smell of Himeko faintly on the bed linens - had they not been changed yesterday? How characteristically omniscient and considerate of Otoha-san to leave her this kind reminder...

Chikane allowed herself a few more moments of sweet indulgence before finally summoning the will to leave her bed. After a few tries, she found the alarm clock and pushed a button.

"It is 10:37 AM."

The pianist frowned. How had she managed to sleep in so late? Hurriedly, she found her way to the bathroom to prepare herself for the day.

Sometime after stepping out of the shower and putting her hair up in a towel, she heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in," she called, and heard the door open and Otoha bidding her good morning.

"Good morning, Otoha-san. Did you rest well?" She detected a distinctly noticeable hesitancy in her loyal maid's pause before the woman answered in regular tones.

"Y-yes, Ojou-sama... I had a... restful... night. Thank you. Please sit, there's a chair to your left." Otoha said haltingly. Chikane didn't believe the other woman for a second, but decided against calling her maid on it; when Otoha-san felt comfortable, Chikane thought the woman would divulge her mind.

Sitting down in the chair, she felt Otoha-san unwrap the towel from her head and start drying her hair, gently massaging her scalp.

"There were several messages left by Kurusugawa-sama late last night and earlier this morning. Shall I bring you the phone after we're finished?"

"Yes!" Chikane cried, far too quickly to be polite as she felt her heart leap into her throat. She had half a mind to just tell her maid to stop and bring her the phone now. "What did she say?"

"She wanted to apologize for the lack of communication. The train was late due to an accident on the rails, and her cell phone had run out of batteries. She was picked up safely, and spent the night with Oogami Souma-sama's family. She apologizes that she may not be able to phone again until later today after the ceremony, as the preparations have, in her words, 'developed a mind of its own and is trying to eat us all'."

Basking in the afterglow of the message, Chikane felt her heart warm. So the dearth of communication from Himeko had not been an ominous sign, after all. She felt rather silly, and internally berated herself for having such little faith in her lover.

Otoha continued to speak. "Ojou-sama, I hope you do not mind, but as you hadn't provided me with the day's itinerary, I..." Her voice took on nervous tones. "... I took the liberty of arranging your day's plans for you."

Chikane was initially taken aback. That was bold of her maid - was this why she'd been so nervous earlier? But the more she thought about it, the more she came to appreciate her maid's consideration. It wasn't like she had a tight schedule to keep anymore, after all. "Not at all, Otoha-san. Thank you very much for your initiative. What's first on the agenda?"

"Thank you, Ojou-sama." Otoha's voice became firmer, but still held a lilt of anxiety. "As it is getting late in the morning, I told Chef you would not be requiring breakfast and have made reservations at Diego's instead."

Chikane quirked an eyebrow. Diego was one of her favourite cafes... whenever she traveled to Shizuoka, that was. "Diego's?" She asked pointedly.

"Yes, Ojou-sama. It's on the way. I thought... I thought we might join Kurusugawa-sama at Saotome-sama and Oogami-sama's wedding."

There was a very pregnant silence in the bathroom. Chikane felt Otoha's ministrations slow down, and stop.

"I... I'm very sorry, Ojou-sama, if I have displeased you. I realize the doctor's orders were that you are to rest and to not partake in any stressful activities, but..." Otoha's voice grew soft. "... but I think it would be more stressful for you _not_ to go."

The silence continued on for a few more moments, making the bathroom seem suddenly cold and chilling.

Yes... her maid was right. Staying home was infinitely more distressing. And, if she never did regain her vision, did it mean she would never regain her life? Remain forever trapped in her house?

Chikane shifted in her chair, nodding. She smiled unsurely. "Thank you, Otoha-san." She said softly. "You are very thoughtful."

Chikane heard Otoha-san released the breath she'd been holding, and the whole room felt suddenly warmer. After a brief pause of relief, the maid tentatively began to knead away the moisture from Chikane's hair again.

* * *

Standing at the beginning of the wedding party progression line with Morimoto Yukihito, the Best Man, beside her, Himeko made sure that the smile plastered on her face hadn't slipped as she thanked the next guests that had arrived for the reception for coming.

The guests would then glide past two more sets of bridesmaids and groomsmen, before they hit Oogami Kazuki and Saotome Tsubuki and Nadoka, guardians of the Bride and Groom, before, of course, finally being able to offer congratulations to the man and woman of the hour themselves, Oogami Souma and Makoto. It was Yukihito and Himeko's duty to put on the best, most welcoming faces.

In truth, Himeko didn't really feel up to the task, though there was no way she'd let her best friend know that. She couldn't put the worry out of her mind. She'd left half a dozen messages for Chikane in the last two days. Why hadn't Chikane-chan called her back yet?

"Misaki-chan! Thanks for coming!" Yukihito said warmly, shaking a short, plump woman's hand, jolting Himeko out of her trance. Hastily, Himeko came back to reality and smiled as sweetly as she could at the guest, inclining her head politely in greeting.

Snap out of it! Come on, it's Mako-chan's and Souma-kun's wedding! You have to do your best for them!

"Don't worry, Himeko-san," Yukihito whispered conspiratorially as he leaned down to her ear. "It's tiring, but I think almost everyone's here now. Hang in there! We'll be able to drink ourselves silly soon!"

The blonde woman blushed, slightly mortified that she'd been caught, and relieved that Yukihito was so kind. Eagerly, she greeted the next set of guests.

Busy forcing herself to be engrossed in her task, Himeko didn't actually see Chikane enter into the dining hall so much as _feel_ her. She wasn't sure what it was, but something in the air told her to look up and over, and as she did so, she saw the most gorgeous woman in the room walking slowly but steadily towards her, supported at the elbow by another woman wearing a brown wrap-around dress and matching short blazer.

Himeko felt the smile on her face grow wide and genuine as she took in the sight of the love of her life. Beside her, she felt Yukihito stiffen, and then whistle lowly under his breath. She had to agree with him.

Chikane wore a metallic grey dress with a plunging neckline. The dress shimmered faintly under the lights above, clinging sensually to her body, and hanging from her hips to the floor in a smooth, slim, sophisticated flourish. Her blue-black hair had been pulled up into a sexy, messy bun. She wore a luxurious yet simple diamond necklace with matching earrings and bracelet, and three-inch, strappy grey heels. Her blindfold, made from the same material as her dress, was more than large enough to cover up the unsightly medical gauze that should have been wrapped around her head. It didn't quite cover her eyebrows, and hung down almost to mid-cheek. It gave her a mysteriously playful, yet debonair air.

"Who is that?" Yukihito breathed. Or rather, he looked like he had difficulty breathing.

Himeko smiled understandingly up at him. "Miyahime Chikane. My girlfriend." And with that she hurriedly ran out to greet her.

"Chikane-chan!"

The stunning woman turned in the direction of Himeko's voice. "Himeko?" She reached out tentatively with one hand.

Himeko squeezed it tightly in one of her own, throwing the other one around Chikane's waist in an embrace. Stretching up on her toes, she brushed her lips lightly against Chikane's own, and felt the other woman respond contently in kind. Himeko's heart was beating wildly in her chest with pleased excitement. "I can't believe it... You came!"

And then the implications of that statement jogged her out of her happiness, and hastily, she unhanded her lover's slender waist, though she still kept a tight grip on Chikane's hand. "Is everything alright? Is it safe? Should you be here?" She glanced over at the woman beside Chikane and almost boggled when she placed Otoha-san. She almost hadn't recognized the woman without her apron and uniform.

Chikane laughed, sounding like bells. Beside her, Otoha gave Himeko a tight smile. "Everything is fine, Himeko. I just have to be careful. And, I most definitely should be here. With you."

The blonde woman felt flutters in her heart, and knew that her smile was going to split her face in two with its brilliant size. She couldn't quite voice her pleasure, and could only shyly look down at her shoes. She felt Chikane squeeze her hand back, and she knew, somehow, that the other woman understood her feelings.

"Come on, Chikane-chan! I have to introduce you to Souma-kun and Mako-chan! Oh, they've wanted to meet you for so long!" Himeko gently took Chikane's elbow, and looked across at Otoha. "Thank you for bringing her, Otoha-san!" She gave the maid a dazzling, heartfelt smile. "Come on, just this way!"

The woman smiled - an oddly melancholy expression - and shook her head, releasing the hold she had at Chikane's other side. "It's alright, Kurusugawa-sama. I'm not a guest at this reception, and have made plans to visit my previous employer. Ojou-sama, is it alright if I took my leave now?"

"Yes, if you so desire. Thank you for all your hard work, Otoha-san. Please enjoy your night." The tall woman (made that much taller by her heels), gave her maid an appreciative nod.

"I will, Ojou-sama. Thank you." Otoha turned to go, before stopping and then looking back. She caught Himeko's eyes full on, and Himeko was surprised to see those amber eyes cloudy and unreadable. "Please take care of Ojou-sama tonight, Kurusugawa-sama. I leave her in your care."

Himeko started at the solemnity of Otoha's words, before her eyes set in determination. She nodded. "Of course."

With one final look over her shoulder, Otoha took leave of the hall.

The blonde Maid of Honor looked confusedly after the maid had left - what had that been about? - before turning her attention back onto her lover. A look at Chikane-chan, and all confusion fled her mind. Still smiling and feeling at the same time shy, pleased and proud, Himeko walked Chikane over to meet her best friends.

They made it through the other wedding party members until they stood in front of Makoto and Souma. Both bride and groom looked surprised for a moment, before recovering. Makoto grinned, a wide, stupid grin that was very true to her character, and totally at odds with the chic, stylish, strapless white wedding gown she wore. She gave Chikane a hug, stepping up on her tippy-toes to give the blue-black haired woman a reciprocating kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, Chikane-san!" Makoto cried happily. "That is a gorgeous dress!"

"Ara, you've taken my lines from me," Chikane replied kindly. "I'm sorry for my lateness. I hope it was a beautiful ceremony?"

"It was!" Makoto beamed. She nudged Souma in the ribs. "I wasn't a big fan of the idea of a traditional Shinto wedding, but when you're marrying the second son of the largest shrine in town, there's no getting away from that, eh!" Makoto laughed. "That's why I'm wearing the western-style dress now, and plan to tomorrow and the day after! Gotta make sure I get my money's worth, right!"

The two women shared a laugh and then it was time for Souma to speak.

The groom looked a trifle uncomfortable and was even rubbing the back of his head worriedly when Himeko maneuvered Chikane towards him. They exchanged polite handshakes.

"Thanks for coming," Souma said quietly, as though he wasn't sure what to make of the tall woman in front of him.

"Thank you, Oogami-san. Congratulations on your marriage. You're a very lucky gentleman," Chikane replied. Though she was smiling softly, her words were more polite than truly warm.

Himeko felt a bit surprised at the distance in Chikane's tone, before she realized this was the first time her love had met her oldest friend. It saddened her a little that they didn't hit it off right away...

Souma seemed to think about Chikane's words for a moment, before a smile finally cracked his face too. "Yeah... yeah, I am. Thanks." He looked over at Himeko. "Ne, Kurusugawa? If you want, you don't have to sit with the wedding party. Do you want to sit with Miyahime-san?"

"Of course she wants to sit with Chikane-san!" Makoto laughed. "Came for the food, but stayin' for the lovin', aren't'cha, Chikane-san?" She giggled happily. Himeko wondered if someone had let the bride near the alcohol early. "Close your mouth, Himeko, you'll catch flies! And I'm serious; you don't have to sit with us! I'm releasing you from your Maid of Honor duties for now, okay?" She grabbed Himeko's cheeks and pulled them outwards. "I'm not letting go until you agree!"

Himeko made some more noises of disbelief and reluctance (and even pain when Makoto pulled a bit too hard), before finally agreeing. She gave her childhood friends a warm, appreciative smile. "Thank you, Mako-chan! Souma-kun!"

The bride gave her Maid of Honor a thumbs up, while the groom nodded and smiled kindly.

As she led Chikane away, Himeko felt a warm fulfillment spread through her body. Despite this being their own special day, still Souma-kun and Mako-chan were supporting her. Himeko wrapped herself a little tighter around Chikane's arm, and could feel her beloved's pleased response.

She hoped Mako-chan could forgive her for feeling like she was the luckiest one out of all of them today.

* * *

Dinner was a fabulous western style six course gourmet meal. Chikane ate with as much dignity as she could, though in the end, she didn't eat all that much, blaming a grueling five hour car ride in the back seat of a sedan whilst Otoha-san broke speed limits several times over for her lack of appetite. They sat at one of the smaller tables for the guests. The other folks at the table were delighted to have the two of them join.

Himeko described how the ceremony went, taking care to indulge in the details for Chikane's benefit. She explained how Kazuki-nii-san had been in a nervous fit, even though he had done the ceremony for many couples in Mahoraba before. Things were different though, when the man he was to wed was his own brother, and the priest had almost driven Mako-chan mad with his fussiness that everything be absolutely perfect.

'The term is 'Bridezilla', Kazuki-nii!' Makoto had exasperatedly exclaimed. 'Not 'Brother-of-the-Groom-Slash-Shinto-Priest-zilla!''

As a side comment, Himeko joked to Chikane about how Mako-chan had almost given up halfway through and asked Souma if he just wanted to elope. Wisely, the man had said no.

The ceremony had been attended by the close friends (the ones Souma and Makoto had made bridesmaids and groomsmen, as Kazuki didn't have the heart to tell them those positions weren't really roles in a Shinto ceremony) and families of the bride and groom. Himeko described how surprised everyone had been when Souma's older blood brother, estranged for many years now, had shown up to wish his younger sibling luck and congratulations. His presence had made the ceremony seem that much more complete for Souma. Unfortunately, he had decided not to stay for the reception.

Souma had been so handsome in his dark, formal kimono and hakama, and Makoto, when she'd actually been following the ritual instead of making silly faces, had looked classically beautiful in pure, snowy white shiro-muku.

Despite his nervousness, Kazuki had performed a perfect ritual, bestowing great luck and favours on the newlyweds. Both Souma and Makoto recited their vows solemnly. They exchanged nuptial cups and wedding rings and offered twigs of sasaki to the gods.

After the solemn ceremony was over, and they had left the shrine, Makoto had promptly thrown her arms around her groom and planted a big wet kiss on him, much to the hooting and hollering of their gathered friends, and mild discomfort of their guardians.

They had changed out of their kimonos, washed off the, as Mako-chan put it, "caked-on white crap" makeup, thrown themselves into western style dresses, and headed over to Ototachibana Campus for the reception.

While a school cafeteria was probably an odd place to hold the reception, Makoto and Souma had decided they had wanted to come back to the place where they had first met and fallen in love. And, when one considered that Ototachibana was arguably one of the finest and wealthiest schools in the country, with students studying at all levels from kindergarten to university (indeed, the village of Mahoraba seemed to have sprung into existence to service the needs of the school), and the fact that the cafeteria was built to rival ritzy hotel dining halls, perhaps it wasn't been so unbelievable after all...

Presently, Chikane heard the band strike up, and noticed the chatter in the room grow louder. "Have they begun the dancing, Himeko?"

"Yes. Souma-kun and Mako-chan are sharing the first dance right now," Himeko reported, excited tones in her voice. "Eeeh! I didn't know they could dance - oh!" Chikane could hear the wince in Himeko's words and soft chuckles ripple across the guests. "... I guess they can't. Mako-chan just stepped on Souma-kun's toes. Ouch! And again! Oh, poor Souma-kun!"

The mirth in Himeko's voice made Chikane smile as she tapped her foot in time with the music. The song ended too quickly, Chikane thought, and then the next one began.

"Don't you want to dance, Himeko?" Chikane asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no, not really," Himeko replied quickly, but with a hint of wistfulness in her voice that made Chikane think that the other woman wasn't being entirely truthful. "I've been on my feet all day, and although Mako-chan was really kind to her bridesmaids in terms of the dresses, she was not so kind with the footwear..."

"I'm sorry to hear that," a bubbly voice replied, "because as Best Man, I'm going to make the Maid of Honor dance with me anyway, Himeko."

"Aaah, Yukihito-san! W-wait!"

There was a scraping of the chair against the floor and Chikane imagined that Himeko was resisting unsuccessfully against being pulled onto the dance floor. Tentatively reaching towards where Himeko had been sitting, Chikane found Himeko's back. She gave her lover a firm push up out of her chair.

"Eeeh? Chikane-chan?"

She could almost _see_ the surprised expression on Himeko's face...

"Go on," Chikane replied, smiling. "I'll cut in later."

"Thank you!" Yukihito laughed. "Now can we go, oh lovely Himeko?"

Their voices drifted further and further away, and Chikane sat back in her chair, taking a deep breath.

For the first time since her accident, she was alone in an unfamiliar place. Tapping her foot with the music, Chikane was careful to bob her head lightly, so that those around her could see she was occupied, and would not feel unwanted sympathy and come to keep her company. Despite this, a good number of gentlemen still came up to her and tried to strike up a conversation. Everyone asked about the blindfold. Chikane replied as politely as she could, and then found ways to dismiss them with various degrees of coolness in her voice.

Only one gentleman managed to put himself into Himeko's empty chair without Chikane cringing internally inside.

"Miyahime-san."

Chikane tilted her head in the direction of the voice, amused by the tell-tale slur; the groom hadn't recovered from having to toast at all the different tables. "Aah, Oogami-san. Shouldn't you be out on the dance floor with your wife?"

"Aah, you can call me Souma. Makoto's dancing with her father right now."

"Very well, Souma-san. Please, call me Chikane."

There was a slight increase in the smell of alcohol, and Chikane realized Souma must have leaned in towards her. She was relieved that he just hovered in front of her for a few moments, before he leaned back.

"You know, for the longest time, I thought Kurusugawa was nuts. I'd never known a girl who was so absolutely sure that her true love was out there, and so stubborn about waiting just for that person. I wished her the best of luck, but I never actually thought she would find you."

Chikane sighed internally. Himeko had once told her about Souma's feelings for her whilst they had been in high school. Though the blonde woman had insisted those feelings had long since shifted to Makoto, somehow, Chikane had still been expecting this conversation...

"You're not exactly who I expected, you know?" Souma laughed. "I spent the last two years of high school bettering myself tirelessly to try to get her attention, and that's how I got to know and fall in love with Makoto. Had I known... ah, well, had I known, then I suppose I wouldn't be married to Makoto now, eh? So I am thankful to you."

Chikane managed to not raise her eyebrows. This wasn't how she'd been expecting the conversation to go...

She heard Souma pull the chair back and the change in the direction from which his voice fell, told her he'd stood up. "Promise me you'll take care of Kurusugawa, eh? She's a very important person to both Makoto and to myself."

Chikane felt a small smile come to her face. A flicker of respect for the man lighted in her heart. "I promise you, Oogami-san. As much as you will take care of Makoto-san, I will take care of Himeko."

"Good."

The strength and solemnity in that one word surprised Chikane slightly; the man wasn't as drunk as she thought he was, if at all. She made the mental note not to underestimate Oogami Souma again.

"Now... uh..." and now, the groom's voice took on elements of awkward earnestness. "Would you care to dance?"

Chikane thought about it for a moment, before the smile on her face widened marginally. "I'd love to."

Souma lead Chikane carefully out onto the dance floor by his elbow as the band struck up a new song, and Chikane slid a hand gingerly down Souma's arm before finding his hand, putting her other one on his shoulder. Souma held her hand securely and put his other on her waist in a strong, but polite hold. They moved slowly and Chikane found that he led very well, ensuring that she didn't step on his feet (her heels would have punctured shoe and flesh).

As the song progressed, Chikane found herself moving further and further into the middle of the dance floor. She felt her respect for him grow, when, towards the end of the song, he bent down towards one of her ears and whispered softly that Himeko and Yukihito were to her immediately left and all she had to do was reach out and - no just a little higher, yes that's right - tap Yukihito on the shoulder to cut in.

"Aaah, have you come to steal her from me?" Yukihito asked good-humouredly.

"If you don't mind," Chikane replied, feeling Souma's hands leave her waist.

"Not at all, let's switch! I've always wanted to dance with Souma-kun! Aaah, Souma, wait! Why are you walking away so quickly and purposefully, Souma? Sooooumaaaa!"

Chikane hear Yukihito's voice fade away to the beat of two sets of feet leaving very rapidly, and then she heard Himeko's high giggle. Familiar hands slid tenderly over her shoulders to the back of her neck, playing with the short hairs at the base of her skull that had come loose from her bun. She felt Himeko step in close, their bodies touching, and drew her own hands over the sides of Himeko's flat stomach, intertwining her fingers contently together over the small of Himeko's back.

The silk of Himeko's dress (a beautiful bright red, Himeko had told her, with a boat neck and lose top and a bottom that fell to the floor in a very slinky and sexy way!) felt delightful against Chikane's skin. She lowered her head to whisper in the blonde woman's ear.

"Your dress feels really nice. I almost _don't_ want to slip it off of you."

"Chikane-chan!" Himeko hissed sweetly in mocked scandal. "We're in public!" But then she laughed, and Chikane felt her cheeks flare. "Wait until tonight, okay? There's a place I want to show you..."

The tall woman smiled as she felt her beloved put her head against the crook of her neck as they sashayed back and forth to the pretty love song. She put her cheek against the top of Himeko's head. "Mmm... I can hardly wait."

* * *

Both bride and groom became so thoroughly drunk, they had to be carted out of the hall by midnight. Himeko and Chikane stayed to the very end with the rest of the wedding party, ensuring that the mess they left behind was manageable by the school cleaning staff, before they too finally took off.

Although it was well into the midsummer night, the air was warm and the breeze was light. Himeko walked barefooted, arm in arm with her love, across the familiar cobblestone paths that linked the various buildings of Ototachibana campus. Both she and Chikane had long since doffed their footwear; they held them in their hands, swinging them back and forth slightly as they walked.

Pangs of nostalgia kept washing over Himeko as they strolled, and she took care to describe the surroundings to the other woman, pointing out where she'd spent so much of her adolescent years. That tree was planted in her senior year; over there were the dormitories, and in that direction were the high school classrooms...

As they reached the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, Himeko directed Chikane off of the stone path and onto the grass. Himeko felt her heart speed up as her secret garden came into view.

"I can smell roses," Chikane whispered softly.

Himeko smiled fondly. "Yes, you should. A tree was planted when the school was first built, and over the years, it grew very large and strong. To keep the students from climbing all over it, they built a fence and planted rose bushes all around the tree, and those bushes eventually grew together into a hedge. In my first year, I discovered that there's a small gap in it where you can get through. It's really beautiful inside, and I spent a lot of lunch periods sitting under that tree. I don't think anyone else knows about it..."

Barely able to contain her excitement, Himeko led Chikane up to the bushes, the taller woman smiling indulgingly.

"Now, where was that - ah! Here it is. Okay, here," Himeko shifted Chikane's hold onto her waist. "Now, you have to bend down a little - ah, yes, that's right, and we just have to... oh! I'm sorry, Chikane-chan. It's a bit tighter than I remembered it to be - we just sort of have to - aaah! I'm sorry, Chikane-chan! Are you alright?"

Several roses fell victim to Himeko's desire to show her lover her secret sanctuary as they wiggled clumsily and a bit noisily through the bushes. Eventually, they made their way through, suffering only minor cuts and abrasions.

"Yes, it's just a scratch."

Chikane smoothed out her dress carefully, brushing away a bit of the debris that her hands came upon. There was a tiny red mark on one of her cheeks, just below her slightly eschewed blindfold.

Himeko tenderly brushed her thumb over the mark, feeling sorrowful at its appearance, before she reached up and gently picked out the several leaves and small branches, and even one rose with a longish stem, that had gotten caught in Chikane's hair. She accidentally pulled out the hair sticks that pinned her lover's hair back, and sent the curtain of silky blue-black waves tumbling down like a quiet waterfall. A playful zephyr picked up several strands, and blew them about capriciously.

Chikane smiled shyly, a self conscious blush rising to her cheeks as she tried to smooth back her hair.

In the embrace of the cool moonlight, Chikane's blue-black hair and metallic grey dress shimmered and twinkled like a river of stars. Her creamy, pale skin was luminescent.

She was devastatingly beautiful.

Utterly dumb-struck, Himeko's heart started to flutter wildly, before it leapt up into her throat, smothering any words that might have lived there.

As Himeko watched, fascinated by the angel's every move, Chikane straightened up to her full height, and slowly turned her head this way and that, brow furrowed slightly, lips parted in wonderment.

Wordlessly, she reached a hand out, fingertips brushing against the rose bushes, and took slow steps through the grass, walking halfway around the circle of the garden. She stopped on the other side, the tree obscuring her partially from Himeko's view.

"This... is your secret garden, Himeko?" There was so much longing in her soft, low voice...

The blonde woman felt her heart clench and then ooze downward heavily into her stomach as an obvious epiphany finally hit her. "Yes... yes it is, Chikane-chan." Himeko bit her lip, suddenly feeling stupid and foolish. "We'll come back again," she vowed, voice shaking with determination. "We'll come back, when you're all better, and then... you can see for yourself..."

Chikane turned to face Himeko, and she took several steps towards her. Himeko took a worried step forward too, arm raised in warning, afraid that the other woman would walk right into the tree, but Chikane reached out as she approached it, touching the tree as though she had seen it.

"I... I've... been here before," Chikane whispered in wonderment, fingers hesitantly tracing the rough bark of the aged oak, as though it would disappear under her touch. "With you... together..."

Himeko lifted her eyebrows. "Chikane-chan...?"

Chikane tilted her head back, looking sightlessly upwards. "I... I feel like we've... sat under this tree before... drinking tea... looking at photos..."

Himeko took another step towards Chikane. As her lover spoke, ghosts of a dream started to dance through her mind's eye.

... There was Chikane-chan, legs crossed in a seiza, wearing Ototachibana's burgundy uniform, with a yellow headband in her hair. She offered Himeko a cup, before bringing her own to her lips...

... There was Chikane-chan, smiling fondly as she looked up from a book of poetry in her lap. She inclined her head slightly as she granted permission, to snap a candid shot, much to Himeko's delight...

... There was Chikane-chan, waiting patiently as Himeko set the timer, and rushed back to her side. She gazed nostalgically at the camera, before Himeko spoiled the fond expression by impulsively draping herself all over Chikane's arm, causing her to blush with surprise. Chikane's eyes then softened kindly, as she pulled Himeko closer, and intertwined their fingers...

"This garden."

Chikane's words broke through the heady spell, leaving Himeko feeling slightly disoriented.

"This garden... did... did a small dog lead you here?"

Himeko's eyes, softened in fond memory, now widened in surprise once more as she gazed at her lover. Not for the first time, she wished she could see Chikane's eyes, but the awe on the other woman's face was plainly evident even without the blue jewels that betrayed complex emotions and revealed thoughts.

"Yes," Himeko marvelled. "A small, lost puppy. He led me to..."

... There was Chikane-chan, eyes widened in surprise. She had looked so very unsettled at Himeko's sudden appearance, that the photographer felt the sudden need to sooth the other girl. Himeko plopped the adorable animal into the startled girl's arms as a peace offering, and watched, amazed by how beautiful the other girl became as one sloppy puppy kiss changed her expression from one of stern disapproval, to one of drool-ly delight...

"He led me to you..." Himeko whispered. She took another step forward, closing the gap between them.

She felt a very warm happiness spread through her body as she tilted her head upwards and lightly kissed her lover.

She understood why she had always had the unshakable faith that she would met her one and only true love, her one and only Chikane-chan.

Because Chikane-chan had always been with her.

Chikane's lips were soft, and sweet. She kissed Himeko back lightly, and then more deeply, cupping Himeko's face in her palms.

Himeko hummed with satisfaction, savouring the embrace before she stepped out of it, a mischievous smile on her face. Bringing up the rose that she had rescued from her lover's hair earlier, she touched the petals, just on the cusp of bloom, against a perfect nose, and then down across trembling lips.

Chikane smiled in surprise, twisting her head about as she languidly chased after the rose that feathered up her jaw line, and against that sensitive place between her ear and neck that never failed to drive her mad with arousal.

Himeko danced the flower down Chikane's throat, and down the valley of her bosom, even as the small blonde gently slipped the purring woman's dress from her shoulders. It crumpled obediently to the ground, leaving Chikane's flawless body deliciously unadorned and glowing in the moonlight.

Between sweet kisses and soft rose petals, Himeko took the strength from Chikane's knees, sending her lover to the ground in delicious torment followed by shivering delight.

Witnessed only by the indulging moonlight, and fuelled by the ghosts of either dreams or possibly memories, they made love, again and again, to the intoxicating scent of roses, roses, roses.

* * *

The first sounds of early birds and the dry warmth of the morning sun on her skin told Chikane that it was probably time to leave Himeko's secret garden - their secret garden. But the weight of the other woman's body against her side, the steady rhythm of Himeko breathing easily in her sleep, made Chikane feel loathed to rouse the woman; Himeko had only just drifted off after all, and Chikane herself felt more than just a little tired and sore as well.

She was almost glad then, when the sound of fluttering wings and curious chirping grew nearer and nearer, and she felt Himeko shift of her own accord; victim to a curious young bird's landing and quick departure.

"Himeko," Chikane whispered softly. "We should probably go before people start looking for us." She paused. "Or worse yet, actually find us..."

Himeko gave a disappointed 'hmm', and Chikane felt her lover stretch reluctantly, inadvertently rubbing their bodies together in the process. Suddenly, both of them were roused, and in more ways than one. She heard Himeko giggle mischievously, and then, a moment later, felt the other woman nuzzling against that spot just under her chin again, sending shivers across her skin.

Chikane tried very desperately - well, maybe not _that_ desperately - not to surrender herself to earthly urges, a task made double difficult as she felt Himeko roll over her, straddling her, and felt warm, moist lips trailing down her throat.

"H-Himeko..." Chikane pleaded, though she wasn't exactly sure what it was she was pleading for. "We... we shouldn't..."

"We should."

Chikane tried to stifle a pleased sigh. "No, we really shouldn't..."

"No, we really should."

Chikane gasped when Himeko found another sensitive spot. "B-but the sun is up..."

"Mmm, doesn't it feel marvellous?"

Chikane couldn't disagree with Himeko's assessment. And she didn't particularly want to either. Heaving a happy sigh, she wrapped her arms around her lover, and kissed her back deeply, allowing her body to override the higher functions of her consciousness...

... until she heard a foreboding clink, followed by the unnerving hissing sound of an automatic sprinkler system firing up.

* * *

"AHAH! AHAHAHA! AHAhaAHAHahahaHAHAhahahAHAA!"

Makoto was laughing so hard, Himeko was scared the newly wed was going to split her sides. As it was, the brunette couldn't even stand up, and was weakly clutching at her husband to keep herself from falling to the ground. For his part, Souma hadn't actually laughed out loud, but he was having extreme difficulty keeping his face straight.

"Mou, are you going to laugh until we leave, Mako-chan?" Himeko cried, standing in bare feet with her face as flaming red as the soaked dress that clung to her. Her face was the only place that felt warm; the rest of her was shivering under the large towel draped over her shoulders.

After being rudely interrupted by copious amounts of cold, spraying water, Himeko and Chikane had decided that yes, just perhaps, they should take their leave of the garden. It had been supremely difficult to try and find every article of discarded clothing and untangle Himeko's dress from a sprinkler head. In their haste, they'd completely forgotten about their shoes (as well as Himeko's bra, and Chikane's panties).

"V-very likely, Hi-Hi-hehehehehehe-meko!"

Himeko cringed and tried to will the stones on the ground to split apart and let her fall into a gaping maw in the earth. She felt Chikane give her hand a reassuring squeeze and snuck a glance over at the tall woman beside her.

Even though Chikane was just as soaked and grass-stained as Himeko was, holding her fuzzy towel closed in front with one slightly trembling hand, somehow Chikane still managed to be perfectly dignified. There was a small, adorably sheepish smile on her face, and maybe just a hint of a blush on her cheeks, but beyond that, she seemed impervious to the mortification that wracked Himeko's own body.

Really, the world just wasn't fair! How could anyone carry around that much poise without undergarments? Himeko wished Otoha-san would hurry with the car already.

Just as Himeko thought this, a familiar vehicle pulled up the driveway to the main administrative building of the school they were waiting in front of, stopping just in front of the small group of friends.

Otoha climbed out of the car, took one look at Chikane and Himeko, and her face contorted into one of disbelief and bewilderment. Himeko could almost hear the accusation in the maid's non-existent words: one night! I leave Ojou-sama in your care for _one_ night, and what happens?

"Aaah, I think your car has just arrived," Souma said, a thankful tone in his voice. "Take care, Himeko. Thank you for everything." He turned to look at Chikane. "And thanks for coming, Chikane-san. I hope you had fun."

Makoto started up a new round of snickering. "Oh, I think they did alright..."

Himeko felt the very large desire to smack her best friend over the head, but managed to contain herself when Chikane chuckled. "Indeed, it was a very pleasant evening. Congratulations again, Souma-san, Makoto-  
san. Have fun on the honeymoon."

Inclining her head in farewell, Chikane gave Himeko's hand a squeeze before she released it, and allowed Otoha-san to lead her into the vehicle.

Himeko looked at her two oldest friends, both of them still grinning madly at her. Shaking her head as she sighed, she gave both of them tight hugs. "Congratulations, guys. I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks for being here, Himeko," Makoto managed to stop the giggles from wracking her body for just a moment. "I really appreciated it. I'm really happy for you too! Chikane-san's really swell." She nudged her husband in the ribs. "Take notes, okay?"

Souma snorted. "Right. I'll even do one better and get the gardening staff's watering schedule beforehand."

Makoto started laughing again, and Himeko cringed a little more before hurrying into the car.

They were on the highway shortly, and Himeko leaned her head against her lover's shoulder, closing her eyes contently, sleepy again. She hadn't had much rest the previous night after all. She felt the other woman stroke her hair fondly. As she drifted in and out of awareness, she heard Chikane conversing lightly with Otoha-san.

"Did you... have a good night, Ojou-sama?"

"Yes, Otoha-san. It was lovely. How was your evening?"

"Very well, Ojou-sama. I caught up with some old friends."

There was a long pause in the conversation, before Chikane spoke again.

"Thank you, Otoha-san. I... I really needed to see Himeko."

Himeko felt fingers stroke the side of her face tenderly. She smiled happily. So Chikane-chan's arrival had been Otoha-san's doing. She really had to think of a way to properly thank the dutiful woman.

"... You don't need to thank me, Ojou-sama. I... I just didn't want to see you suffering so. I only wish... I only wish I could have acted sooner..."

As Himeko drifted off into sleep, she wondered why Otoha-san's voice sounded so regretful and guilty.

* * *

To Be Concluded

**AUTHOR'S NOTES & OMAKE**

**Jan 2011 Updated notes: **Thank you very much for those of you who took time to comment on an old story. ^_^ I can't begin to describe how happy it's made me to know that folks still enjoyed Blinded. 1.5 more parts to go!

It wasn't until about halfway after I'd written this chapter that it dawned on me that Himeko and Chikane should probably have worn traditional, formal kimono to Makoto and Souma-kun's wedding, since it's one of the few occasions left these days for a girl to wear a kimono.

Unfortunately, the image of Chikane in That Dress wouldn't leave my head, so, western style fashion it was. =P This of course, meant that there couldn't be any obi-unwinding gags (where someone pulls the big wide belt really fast and makes the girl spin around like a top), which makes me sad. :(

A big thank you to Naolin for all your beta-ing help and to Eimii for advice! And another big thank you for those of you who enjoyed the story so far enough to comment! You really make the writing rewarding!

And, of course, the omake...

* * *

**OMAKE I - Allergies**

Chikane's lips were soft, and sweet. She kissed Himeko back lightly, and then more deeply, cupping Himeko's face in her palms.

Himeko hummed with satisfaction, savouring the embrace before she stepped out of it, a mischievous smile on her face. Bringing up the rose that she had rescued from her lover's hair earlier, she touched the petals, just on the cusp of bloom, against Chikane's nose, and then down across her lips...

"ACHOO!"

Chikane sneezed loudly, sending snot flying all over Himeko's face.

"Eeeeeeew!"

"Aaah, sorry, Himeko!"

* * *

**OMAKE II - I Object to this Wedding!**

KAZUKI: Do you, Makoto, take this man, Souma, to be your lawfully wedded husband?

MAKOTO: I do! I doooo!

KAZUKI: And do you, Souma, take this woman, Makoto, to be your lawfully wedded wife?

SOUMA: Erm... well... actually... do I really have to?

KAZUKI: Eh?

MAKOTO: What?

SOUMA: [Looks at MAKOTO] Well, I only agreed to start going out with you because you said that I'd be able to get closer to Himeko by proximity! I fail to see how marrying you is going to get me into her pants!

MAKOTO: Dammitall, Oogami! [Throws the bouquet down] This was not part of the deal!

SOUMA: Well, then the deal's off! [Storms away]

YUKIHITO: Yeeeees! [Tears of relief streaming down his face] I still have a chance! I still have a chance!

* * *

**OMAKE III - Unexpected Surprises in the Bushes**

[A young man wearing the turquoise Ototachibana boy's school uniform thrusts a love letter towards a girl wearing the burgundy girl's uniform.]

A-KUN: Please, B-chan! Will you have lunch with me?

B-CHAN: Oh, A-kun! [accepts the letter] Of course I will!

A-KUN: Yay! I'll wait for you at Make-Out-Rose-Bush, okay?

B-CHAN: Okay!

[They go off to class. A-KUN gets out of class first and makes it to Himeko's Not-So-Secret Garden. He sneaks inside.]

A-KUN: Yaay! Lunch with B-chan! Lunch with B-chan! Lunch with- waaah! [trips on a lacy black bra] Oof! [falls down. faceplants onto a silky, pearl-lined thong]

A-KUN: [rips the panties off his face and fumbles the bra out of his shoes] What the hell? [looks at the underwear] ... ... ... [shifty eyes] ... ... ... [guiltily brings the underwear to his face and inhales]

B-CHAN: Aaaah! A-kun, what are you doing? How could you? [runs away]

A-KUN: ! ! ! B-Chan! [drops the underwear] No wait! I can explain! B-Chan! B-chaaaan!

[In another part of town]

HIMEKO: Did you hear something, Chikane-chan?

CHIKANE: Nope...

* * *

**OMAKE IV - Kannazuki no Miko Drama CD Track 5 Take 2! Many thanks, u101!**

MIYAKO: Orochi... I mean, Ex-Orochi Confessional of Love... my lost sheep, please come in.

[Sound of heavy door shutting]

MIYAKO: Now, confess your sins in front of God.

OTOHA: Forgive me, Sister, for I have sinned. The fruits of temptation were dangled so tantalizingly before me that I could not control myself...

MIYAKO: Aaah... [recognizes OTOHA's voice. realizes what's going on, as she has read the first part of this fanfic] Do you want to tell me more about the incident, my child?

OTOHA: ... it was an emotion that I'd never felt before. It was so overwhelming, that I was swept away by the force of my desire, and could do nothing but satisfy my bodily urges, screaming in my blood.

MIYAKO: I understand, my child. But the Lord teaches us that we must show restraint. We cannot always give into our desires. That way leads only to the dark side. [pause] Wait, was that the Lord or Yoda? Ah, whatever. Never mind.

OTOHA: I understand, Sister. But I really could not help myself. It was just... it was just something that had to be done. Had to happen. And I don't think anyone was really hurt by it. Well, besides the victim. I made sure it _really_ hurt when I cut off her head with the wet end of a mop and threw her body into the river.

MIYAKO: [blinks] Victim? Body? Wait. [opens the confessional window and stares at OTOHA] Just what sin are you talking about?

OTOHA: [apron is absolutely _drenched_ in blood and gore] Why, murdering the stupid author of this fic, of course! That cow finally gave me a sex scene with Ojou-sama, and then had me so riddled with guilt that I couldn't even enjoy it! I know the Lord tells us that we must have forgiveness, but, I had to have my vengeance!

[Loud thunder booms in interruption]

OTOHA: [looks up at the sky] What the hell was that?

MIYAKO: Aaah, sorry. That's a leftover from the original Drama CD script. [pauses] You know, I could've sworn that *we*, the necks of Orochi, were the only ones who were supposed to be doing any killing around here...

OTOHA: Aah, well, you snooze you lose, I guess...


	3. Chapter 3

[Kannazuki no Miko] Blinded

Blinded - Part III  
A Kannazuki no Miko Fanfic  
By Jen-chan  
July 17 - August 16, 2006

DISCLAIMER: This fanfic was written with knowledge of Kannazuki no Miko derived from the entire twelve episode fansubbed series. The characters from Kannazuki no Miko that appear in this fanfic do not belong to the author and are being used without permission from their owners, who include Geneon, Kaishaku and TNK.

SPOILER WARNING: Spoilers for the entire series exist in this fanfic. Do not read on if you don't want to know how the story ends.

LI- [SCRATCHED OUT!] LEMON WARNING: This fanfic has been upgraded from a lime warning to a lemon warning. This means that this fanfic contains explicit sexual scenes and is intended for a mature audience only. Reader discretion is advised.

STORY SYNOPSIS: An accident robs Chikane of her vision temporarily. She struggles with her new disability, as old demons of doubt rise in her heart. Will Himeko and Chikane's relationship be able to survive this crisis?

PART I & II RECAP: Worried about the possibility of permanent blindness, Chikane is reluctant to chain Himeko to her side. In an effort to distance herself from her beloved, Chikane urges Himeko to go away for the weekend to attend Souma and Makoto's wedding. Brooding at home, Chikane is haunted by dreams of eternal solitude, and the possibility of losing Himeko forever. She is mildly comforted by Otoha-san's efforts, but somewhere, a line was crossed. In the search for redemption, Otoha takes Chikane to the wedding, where Chikane and Himeko's relationship enjoys a temporary respite.

CHAPTER SYNOPSIS: The night's indiscretion is finally revealed to Chikane and Himeko. As they struggle with the aftermath, the mounting pressures from Chikane's parents, an impending concert, and meddlesome suitors threaten to be more than their weakened relationship can handle.

Comments and Criticisms are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Himeko had barely managed to open the front door to Chikane's home when she heard a man's deep voice demand, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

She jumped back in surprise, bumping into Chikane-chan behind her and almost sending the both of them sprawling on the doorstep. Luckily, Chikane managed to hold onto Himeko's shoulders and steady the both of them.

Chikane's mouth was turned down in a frown.

"Father?" She asked.

The front door was pulled fully open, and Himeko found herself face to chest with a very angry man.

The lines on his face marked him as being an older gentleman, in his fifties. Though he still had a full head of black hair, it was streaked with grey and white. He was wearing a stern pinstripe suit, but his tie and the top button of his collared shirt was pulled loose. His eyes, a beautiful marine blue - the same shade as Chikane-chan's - had angry red veins in them, and deep bags under them. He was not a happy man.

"Who the hell are you?" He barked as he gave Himeko an annoyed once-over and sneered.

"I... I..." Her voice was humiliatingly squeaky. Himeko suddenly realized just how ratty she looked, with unbrushed hair and a heavily ripped, grass stained and water damaged dress. The feeling of sick horror in her stomach grew. This was not the first impression she wanted to make to Chikane's parents.

He promptly dismissed her, and looked over Himeko at Chikane. "Never mind that. Just where the hell have you been, young lady?"

"Father." Himeko felt Chikane's hold on her shoulder tighten. Her normally soothing voice was tension filled. "Please show some restraint. This is Kurusugawa Himeko. My girlfriend. We just came back from a wedding of some of her friends."

Chikane's father's eyes bulged with more anger. "What?" He cried. "What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how serious your injury is, Chikane? You could be BLIND! FOREVER! And instead of following doctor's orders and resting at home, you were partying with one of your girl friends?"

"Himeko is NOT just one of my girl friends," Chikane replied so quickly it was almost snappish. Her grip on Himeko grew tighter, and Himeko realized the other woman was very quickly approaching the end of even her tireless restraint. "Himeko is my girlfr-"

"Wait," the man interrupted. "Kurusugawa?" He turned his attention back on Himeko. "YOU!" He balled his hands into fists. "You're the one who caused this entire mess in the first place, aren't you? You're the one who blinded my little girl! And then you had the audacity to drag her to some party?"

His voice, crescendoing with each word, made Himeko shrink into herself, and the fear in her body only intensified when he reigned himself in, and spoke his next words in quieter tones. His whole body was trembling with barely controlled rage.

"Be prepared, Miss. You are going to be hearing from my lawyers."

Himeko felt her face twist as she tried to contain tears of fear and humiliation from spilling down her cheeks. Before she could respond though, she felt Chikane pull her backwards, and then saw her lover step in front of her. Chikane kept a very firm hold on Himeko's hand. Himeko couldn't tell which one of them was shaking more.

"That's enough." Chikane wasn't shouting, but Himeko couldn't remember ever hearing her lover's voice so intensely angry. "You've crossed a line, Father. None of this was Himeko's fault at all. Apologize to her _immediately_."

The man looked stunned for a moment and almost took a step backwards. He caught himself before he did however, and his face twisted back into one of outrage. "How dare you talk to me like that, Chikane! I'm your FATHER!"

"Ichirou, please, calm down! At least let them step into the house first!"

A worried, but composed voice managed to throw some water before the powder keg could go off.

Himeko looked over and saw that a slender woman, wearing a dark, solemn kimono was pulling at the man's arm. She wore her blue-black hair - the same shade as Chikane's - in a conservative bun, and her face was lined with apprehension. She could only have been Chikane's mother.

"No, I will NOT calm down," Chikane's father replied, looking at Chikane's mother with a look of incredulousness and hurt betrayal on his face. "Nadeshiko, because of this girl, Fateful Night is _cancelled_, all our years of sacrifice are _ruined_, and our only daughter may never _see_ again! How can you expect me to calm down?"

"Because Fateful Night is NOT cancelled, I may very well FULLY recover my vision, and NOTHING has been ruined, Father! Except, your character in the eyes of your daughter, and the most important person in her life!"

Himeko watched with horror as Chikane spat the words venomously at her father. Too late, she pulled at Chikane's hand, silently begging her lover to calm down. She loathed herself for being powerless to stop the horrible situation.

Or could she?

It was plainly clear now that it was Chikane who was shaking more intensely than she was now, and it was Himeko's own hand that was supporting the other woman.

Himeko looked desperately at Chikane's mother, and a moment of wordless understanding passed between them. The older woman gave the barest of nods and moved out of the entrance of the door.

Quickly, Himeko took Chikane's elbow and ushered the furious woman into the house while Chikane's mother kept her husband from following.

* * *

Himeko was still feeling sick and horrified. She hugged herself, despite the summer heat. Why had Chikane-chan told her to go to the guest room? Why hadn't her lover let her stay with her? Squeezing her eyes tight, she desperately wished she could take back the entire weekend, despite the beautiful memory it had been, despite the beautiful memories it had invoked...

Presently, she heard a knock on the guest room door. She didn't really want to see anyone except Chikane-chan, and her beloved would have known to just enter anyway. There was second knock on the door and reluctantly, she answered, "come in."

Chikane's mother, Miyahime Nadeshiko, walked in, a pained and tired expression on her face. The resemblance between mother and daughter was remarkable. Himeko quickly stood up and bowed respectfully to the other woman. "Oba-sama..."

Nadeshiko bowed back, and Himeko was surprised that the older woman's bow was so low. She moved to sit down in one of the arm chairs in the guest room opposite of Himeko.

"I'm very sorry for what happened, Himeko-san." The words spilt quickly from the woman's lips. "Please don't think too poorly of Ichirou. He is actually very proud of Chikane and completely adores her. It's just that he's under a lot of pressure right now..."

Seeing the older woman's discomfort, Himeko nodded dutifully. "It's fine, Oba-sama. I understand..."

Nadeshiko shook her head. "No, I don't think you do. Please, let me try to explain. For the longest time, Ichirou was the only child in the Miyahime family. After his mother died, his father - Chikane's grandfather - remarried, and had a second son. Jirou is far younger than Ichirou is. Not much older than you or Chikane, actually. Jirou is an ambitious man, but he lacks the experience and strategic mind that Ichirou has. The brothers do not get along."

Himeko crinkled her brow as she listened to the woman's story carefully. This was the first time she'd heard of the politics in Chikane's family.

"Ichirou's father has not declared a successor yet. As the oldest son, and with his character and experience, the zaibatsu should undoubtedly go to him, but Father is reluctant for Ichirou to succeed, because he does not have a son to succeed _him_." Nadeshiko's eyes fell slightly, and Himeko realized that the woman still felt guilt to this day for not bearing her husband a male heir. "It incensed Ichirou greatly that the company will not be passed on through him to Chikane, simply because she is a girl. It's especially unfair, because she is so very talented, and the zaibatsu can only flourish under her direction.

"So, Ichirou has always tried to prove Chikane's worth to her grandfather. He was very upset, the first time we sent her abroad for schooling. It was difficult to send her away when we loved her so much, but for her to get the very best, for her to _become_ the very best, it was a sacrifice we were willing to make. And she's done nothing but to make us proud. Even Father was beginning to budge in his steadfastness."

Chikane's mother sighed deeply. "Fateful Night was supposed to be a showcase of Chikane's talents. Not only her musical ability, but she had quite a large hand in the organizational and business aspects of the production as well. All funding for the project came from the zaibatsu. So, the successful conclusion of this concert, and the profitable return of the zaibatsu's investments, was to be the final testament to her candidacy.

"Unfortunately, Jirou's wife recently gave birth to a child. A baby boy. Father is starting to favor Jirou once more, and it's been crushing Ichirou's heart. He was still holding onto the hope that Father would be so impressed with Fateful Night, that he'd still chose Chikane to succeed."

Nadeshiko's eyes, which had fallen as she had spoken, now rose to catch Himeko's own. There was so much earnest pleading them... "When we heard about this accident, and the concert being cancelled... I'm sorry. Ichirou doesn't deal with disappointment well. We've been spoiled; we've never had to, you see. Chikane's never disappointed us before. So please, find it in your heart to forgive him, to forgive us. You... I can tell that you are very important to Chikane. I don't want there to be a rift between us..."

Himeko felt a lost for words as she gazed at the older woman. It bothered her that she had absolutely no idea about Chikane's family situation, that her lover had never chosen to divulge that information to her before...

She realized that the pause in the conversation was growing long, and Chikane's mother's eye were growing ever more anxious. Finally, Himeko smiled one of her best summer-time warm smiles. "Of course, Oba-sama. I don't want there to be a rift between us either. Thank you for telling me about this." Himeko looked down at the floor, trying to get her heart to stop pulling her in seven different directions.

"I... I didn't know that Chikane-chan, and Oji-sama were under such pressures... I want to do anything I can to help her."

Himeko felt something squeeze her hand and looked up to see that the older woman had reached over to touch her. She was smiling gratefully. Himeko thought, distractedly, that Chikane was going to age very elegantly.

"You already are, Himeko-san. Thank you."

* * *

Chikane just finished making several important phone calls when she heard the knocking at her study door. She only barely heard the knock over the sound of the fury still pounding in her ears.

"Come in."

"It's me, Chikane."

Chikane felt the anger in her heart double as she heard her father's voice, but she quickly quelled it down when she realized her father's tone of voice was no longer moronic and unreasonable. "Father." She acknowledged coolly.

She heard her father walk across the room and sit in the chair in front of her desk. He sighed loudly.

"Listen, Chikane, about what I said earlier... I'm sorry. I was... angry. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Father." Chikane's voice was still terse. "But you're apologizing to the wrong person."

She could hear her father shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "Yes... I suppose you're right. I'll... I'll... get around to it..." He trailed off in murmurs before his words got firmer. "But, I want to ask you what you meant about Fateful Night not being cancelled anymore. Mori-kun said that you'd cancelled the concert already."

Chikane shook her head. Though she was grateful for the concessions that her father had given her, she still couldn't grant him her full forgiveness just yet. "My agent was to contact the rest of the staff about the cancellation on Monday - tomorrow. He hasn't done so yet. And I have just called him to ask him to cancel the cancellation. Fateful Night will go on as planned."

"What?" There was alarm in her father's voice. "But, Chikane, your eyes!"

"Luckily, I do not need them to play the piano."

Chikane felt her desk shake as her father slammed his meaty hands onto it. "No, Chikane! I can't sanction this. The doctor said that you were to relax at home." Her father's voice was firm.

Chikane's voice was firmer. "No, the doctor said that I was to try to avoid stress. And it would be far more stressful to cancel the concert than to just go ahead with it." She realized her voice was a bit too firm, and made an effort to soften it.

"Father... I won't lie to you. There's a chance that I will recover, but there's also a chance that I won't. Those chances will not change, whether or not the concert goes on. And if I don't regain my vision... I refuse to let this disability chain me to my house like a prisoner. I will continue to live my life to the fullest that I can.

"This includes building my career," Chikane clenched her fists as she felt her heart tighten with determination, "and becoming a respectable person worthy of Himeko's love."

The silence in the room that followed her soft but powerful declaration was long but not wholly awkward.

Finally, she heard her father sigh again.

"Very well, Chikane. I... I trust your judgment." Chikane heard her father get up off his leather chair. He remained standing there silently for a while - Chikane couldn't hear him walk away.

"Yes?"

"Erm..." And now her father's voice was distinctly uncomfortable. "This... this Kurusugawa... you were saying that... she's... your... girlfriend?"

Chikane wasn't quite sure how to answer the question. Her father's voice seemed so oddly vulnerable. Finally, she decided there was no way to give him the sugar-coating his tone was begging from her. She nodded simply. Her voice was soft. "Yes. I love her very much."

Her father made a gargling noise in the back of his throat. "Ah. Well then. Erm... yes. Well." His footsteps were swift as he hurriedly left the room.

After she heard the door close, Chikane allowed a small smile to come onto her face. Never, in a thousand years, would she have guessed that this was how she would tell her parents that she'd found the other half of her soul... but... it went better than she thought it would have.

Standing up, she felt her way to a wall and used that to find her way to her piano. She would have to rehearse doubly hard to make up for lost time.

* * *

Kisaragi Otoha put her ear up to the door of Kurusugawa-sama's guest room and couldn't hear anything on the other side. She spied left and right down the hallway, before slipping into the room, closing the door quietly. She clutched the set of newly washed and button-repaired pajamas in her hands tightly and purposefully walked over to the dresser to put them back.

Her heart was pounding in her head and she couldn't believe how long it took to take several steps to cross a room.

If only Goshuujin-sama and Oku-sama hadn't returned today! She could have easily had those damnable pajamas returned already...

Her worst fears came to pass when she heard the ensuite bathroom door open. Kurusugawa-sama's soft, high-pitch voice announced, "Oh! Otoha-san! What are you doing?"

"Gah!" Jumping in surprise, Otoha let the pajamas fall to the floor. She whirled around and saw her Ojou-sama's beloved standing by the bathroom door with a fluffy towel wrapped around her body. "K-Kurusugawa-sama! I didn't hear you!"

"Aah, my apologies, I didn't meant to startle you." The small blonde blushed, embarrassed. "I was about to take a shower, but realized that I was out of both shampoo and body wash." She put a finger up to her chin confusedly. "It's funny. I could have sworn that I had quite a bit left of both, but the bottles were completely empty. I was just going to go borrow some of Chikane-chan's."

The maid felt a surge of panic. _Idiot!_ How could she have forgotten to replace the bottles she'd used? "They're all empty?"

Kurusugawa-sama was taken aback by the force of Otoha's exclamation. "Y-yes..."

Otoha tried to reel her panic in, and succeeded in toning down her voice at least. "I-Is that so? Well, um, why don't you wait here for me to go fetch you some? After all, with Goshuujin-sama back, you really shouldn't be walking around in just your towel..."

"Oh!" The small woman's cheeks colored. "I completely forgot about that. Thanks, Otoha-san!"

Glad for the excuse to leave, Otoha quickly walked to the door. "Not at all, Kurusugawa-sama, not at all..."

But before she could leave, the blonde photographer's voice stopped her again. "Wait, Otoha-san! You dropped... my pajamas?"

Otoha felt her heart fall into her stomach like a stone. Slowly, desperately willing what could only have happened to magically not have, she turned around and saw that the other woman had crossed the room and was holding onto the pink pajamas that Otoha had dropped earlier. Kurusugawa-sama gave Otoha a curious look.

"What were you doing with my pajamas?"

Otoha swallowed. "I... I was washing them?" That was, after all, the truth...

Kurusugawa-sama colored. "Oh... oh! Did this end up with Chikane-chan's things?" The small woman became flustered and tried to put her hands up in apology without dropping her towel. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you do my laundry! I'm not your employer so you really shouldn't do my cleaning! It's already so much that you feed me everyday!" She looked down at her pajamas again, brow still crinkled with puzzlement.

"It's funny though. I'm not sure how this ended up in Chikane-chan's things. I hadn't worn this pair in a long time because there were a couple buttons missing...!" Ojou-sama's beloved boggled as she looked closer at the garment, and then looked back at Otoha with eyes wide open. "You mended the buttons too? Oh, Otoha-san, that's really going too far!"

Otoha thought she was about to have a heart attack. "Aah... well... it... it wasn't any trouble, so... please, don't mention it..."

Seeming to notice her discomfort, but undoubtedly misinterpreting the cause of it, the small woman gave Otoha a warm, genuine smile. "But I really must, Otoha-san. Thank you."

Otoha stared at that smile, and felt the need to claw at her body with a wire sponge. Its purity made her feel so wrong. Dirty. Bowing respectfully, she turned around once more to leave the room.

"No, really, thank you, Otoha-san."

Once more, her Ojou-sama's beloved's words halted Otoha's footsteps...

"I really appreciate everything that you do for Chikane-chan. It was your idea to bring her to the wedding, wasn't it? Thank you so much. I didn't want to leave her side, but I did anyway... I'm so clumsy and stupid that I just... I just don't notice everything that I really need to. I end up hurting her so much. I'm so glad that you're here to support her. I'm not sure how she'd do without her most trusted Otoha-san by her side."

... and then those words stabbed straight into Otoha's heart.

Otoha placed a hand onto the door, not to open it, but to support herself. Her knees were going to give away on her at any moment.

_You stupid, stupid woman. How could you say that? How could you stand there, so vulnerable in only a towel, and speak so gratefully and highly of someone who is little more than a monster... a horrible, horrible, liar and deceiver..._

Otoha collapsed onto the ground, shivering uncontrollably.

"O-Otoha-san?" She felt the other woman run quickly over to her and try to support her. "Otoha-san, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

_You fool... you stupid, stupid fool..._

"No... no, Kurusugawa-sama. I am not alright. I... I have to tell you something..."

* * *

The strains from the grand piano grew louder as Himeko opened the room to Chikane's study, and quietly shut it again. They should have been beautiful strains, but Himeko could barely make them out at all. She felt like she was walking in a bubble.

The other woman didn't notice her entrance, absorbed as she was in her element. Fingers flew purposefully and gracefully across ivory keys. Himeko walked quietly over to the piano, the sounds of her footsteps masked fully by the music. She stood patiently beside Chikane, waiting for her to finish.

The final cords finally drifted into silence. Chikane sat up a little straighter. She must have heard Himeko's breathing. "Who is it?" She asked.

Himeko didn't answer with words. She opened her mouth and found that she couldn't. Oh god, why couldn't she speak? Why couldn't she speak to the woman she knew who loved her more than anything, more than life itself?

_'... I didn't mean for it to happen, Kurusugawa-sama. I... I didn't mean to let it go so far...'_

Shaking, she stepped up to the sitting woman, and impulsively pulled Chikane's head against her chest, nuzzling against her beloved's blue-black hair.

She saw Chikane's reflection smile in the highly polished black of the piano.

"Himeko."

_'... Ojou-sama... Ojou-sama's dreams... they haven't been so bad since... since _that_ _time_. She was so... I just couldn't, I couldn't bear to see her so...'_

With Chikane held securely in her arms, Himeko squeezed her eyes tight and begged for the strength to speak. Thankfully, the heavens heard her, and she could hear words, squeaky, unsure, spill from her tongue. "I'm sorry for interrupting your rehearsal. That... that was pretty."

"Your presence is never an interruption," Chikane replied fondly, taking one of Himeko's hands, and kissing her fingers.

_'... Ojou-sama... Ojou-sama wasn't even awake! She thought... she thought I was you...'_

The gesture should have sent a trail of giggles from her lips, but Himeko couldn't feel the mirth. She couldn't feel anything besides horrible, horrible confusion.

_'... please! Please, Kurusugawa-sama! Don't tell Ojou-sama! I... I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh, god, please! Punish me as you will, whatever you want, but don't... don't tell Ojou-sama...! This burden... don't make her bear this burden! She must already shoulder so much...'_

Instead, she slipped her hand from Chikane's light grip, and moved to sit beside the other woman. Chikane moved to one side to accommodate her. "Otoha-san told me that you composed a new song while I was away," Himeko heard herself say. The nonchalance in her voice sounded so oddly foreign. "Do you think I could hear it?"

Chikane must have heard the oddness in her voice too, for she frowned, perplexed. "I did compose a new one," she admitted delicately. "But, I... I don't know if I should play it for you..."

The gentle refusal hit Himeko harder than it should have. Otoha-san's shocking confession, echoing so cruelly in her mind, was quickly silenced as Himeko snapped back to the present, and stared hurtfully at Chikane. She hated herself for feeling so betrayed.

"Why not?" She asked, too quickly.

Chikane furrowed her brow prettily. "I... don't want to make you cry."

Himeko laughed, a slightly harsh sound, and instantly felt guilty for finding her lover's earnest statement so absurd. "Silly Chikane-chan. You would never do anything to make me cry." She leaned her head against Chikane's shoulder, wrapped her arms around Chikane's waist. She closed her eyes and wished she could stop spewing lies.

Himeko tightened her grip around her beloved, wondering how hard she'd have to press herself against Chikane in order to leave her own body, and all the doubts and fears contained in it.

"Yes... that's right... you would never do anything to make me cry..."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Himeko felt Chikane gently, but firmly unclasp her hands, and hold onto them unsurely.

"Himeko... is something wrong?"

It took Himeko a long time to decide how to respond. "No, nothing's wrong."

Everything was wrong.

Himeko sighed. "I'm just... I guess I'm just a little jealous that I don't get to hear your new song, while Otoha-san did, is all..."

"Ahh. Is that it?" The worried expression on Chikane's face relaxed a little, and she gave Himeko a smile. "I promise that my next song, and every one after that, will debut to your ears alone."

"Do you promise?" Himeko asked timidly. "The next one? And every one after that?"

From anyone else, the promise would have been empty; impossible to fulfill. From her Chikane-chan, Himeko could believe that the other woman was making a solemn vow. But instead of comforting her, it only made the blonde woman feel that much more reprehensible about herself, and the soiled, ugly doubts in her heart.

"I do."

Himeko forced herself to smile.

Every single one of Chikane's songs, composed by her heart, flowing through her body, would belong first to Himeko. That should more than make up for one song taken by Otoha-san...

One sad, little song...

... shouldn't it?

After all, it was only one song...

... only one night...

... only one tryst...

... no, it wasn't even a tryst. It was a mistake. A moment of weakness. An embrace made of confusion...

... but still an embrace none the less...

... an embrace between her Chikane-chan and someone who was not her Chikane-chan's Himeko...

_... oh... god...!_

"Himeko...?"

Chikane's hesitant words started Himeko from her nauseating spiral downwards, and the blonde woman gazed at her lover, her most important person, her Chikane-chan...

... Her Chikane-chan. Hers and nobody else's.

"Himek-?"

Cutting off Chikane's words with a forceful kiss, Himeko desperately needed to reaffirm her lover's fidelity. Chikane made a noise of surprise, but didn't pull away as Himeko's kiss grew almost frighteningly eager, demanding, insatiable. Himeko pulled at the buttons that kept Chikane's shirt together, trying to undo them, and quickly regressed to impatiently ripping the shirt apart.

Himeko pushed Chikane clean off the bench, causing the off balance woman to flounder, almost crashing to the floor before she managed to grab a hold of her instrument noisily. The piano loudly protested the abuse as Himeko shoved Chikane onto the ivory keys. Nibbles against her throat and ears turning quickly into painful bites and hickies. Caresses became hard gropes, sure to leave bruises on snowy white skin.

"Himeko, please, wait-! Wait! My parents are just-!"

Chikane's gasps sounded far more alarmed than aroused as Himeko hiked up her skirt, yanked her panties down to her knees and ducked under the piano.

Himeko ran her tongue across a sensitive spot and caused Chikane to start thrashing wildly on the keys in response. The noise obliterated all thought in the blonde woman's head and almost drove her deaf.

She could feel Chikane pulling at her shoulders, trying to lift her head away, but she fought against the restraint.

"Himeko, no! Stop! STOP!"

Somehow, despite the horrible racket, Himeko could hear her lover's desperate command. She balled her hands into fists, wanting so very badly to pretend she hadn't heard it...

... oh so very badly...

... but she complied.

Pulling back, resting her forehead against Chikane's thighs, Himeko tried to make the pounding in her head and the ringing in her ears go away. It took a while, but eventually, the assault ended. Relief replaced overwhelming need, but that respite fled all too quickly, leaving Himeko with an acute sense of hollow emptiness.

"H-Himeko..."

She felt Chikane pulling at her again, urging her to stand. But Himeko couldn't face the cruel innocence in Chikane's tone, that confused, non-understanding lilt in her angel's gentle voice.

_... oh god... what was I doing? What have I done?_

She felt so disgusted at herself, she wanted to throw up. Himeko pushed herself out from under her lover's legs and fled.

She didn't get very far away.

Somehow, Chikane's blind flailing managed to catch one of Himeko's arms as she ran, and the taller women held on tight. With a sharp pull, Himeko felt herself yanked backwards. Their bodies collided and the force of the impact knocked them onto the floor.

Lying on top of her lover, stunned, it took Himeko a few moments to sort herself out, before she tried to push herself out of Chikane's arms.

"Let go! Let goooo!" Himeko cried, struggling.

But despite the pummeling, or maybe because of it, Chikane-chan refused to let go.

Himeko continued to struggle until the strength left her body, and she laid sobbing wildly against Chikane's chest.

It took an eternity of silent patience, but finally, the tears dried from Himeko's eyes, and the sobs stopped racking her body.

* * *

"Come in."

Once upon a time, Otoha would have cringed at the toneless distance in those words. But right now, she wasn't feeling much of anything at all. Her body seemed to react of its own accord. It was almost fascinating to watch her arm push the door open, and see her feet carry her body into her beloved employer's room, without her ever having to command them to do so.

Ojou-sama was sitting at one of the chairs in her room. Her face was more pale than usual, her expression blank. Even if her eyes hadn't been bandaged, Otoha got the distinct impression they wouldn't have been gazing at anything at all. She didn't look over as Otoha walked up to her.

Otoha realized Ojou-sama was wearing only a bathrobe. Although it was pulled tightly shut, she could still see angry bruises on her Ojou-sama's throat. Otoha's eyes widened.

It took her a moment, but she managed to bite back the query of concern on her lips. She had no right to ask anymore.

"It's... me, Ojou-sama."

Her words finally prompted some sort of reaction. The beautiful woman's body visibly stiffened. She turned to face Otoha's general direction. "Otoha-san."

There was no tone in that voice. It was completely flat, and neutral in its acknowledgement of Otoha's existence.

Though she thought that she'd already steeled herself and had lost all feeling, none the less, Otoha felt her heart sink into her stomach. She almost lost the grip she held on the letter in her hands.

She knew this would happen. Ever since that night, the moment she had responded to those desperate, searching lips, Otoha had known that this would be the only resolution. She had prepared for this. Really. But still, she had to fight desperately with the wild careening of her heart. A thousand different apologies tried to make their way to her tongue, but she could spit none of them out - they all sounded so trite.

Realizing that she had to do it fast, or she'd never be able to do it properly at all, Otoha mustered up all the courage she could and put the letter into her Ojou-sama's hands. She tried to ignore the burning in her skin where she brushed against Chikane's flesh.

Chikane looked down unseeingly at the item in her hands, and then looked back up in Otoha's general direction. "This is...?"

"My letter of resignation." Otoha replied hoarsely.

"... I see."

Again, the words had absolutely no affliction in them. Nothing to hint at Ojou-sama's heart.

Otoha swallowed. She was shaking so hard, she found it difficult to stand. "Ojou-sama... words... words cannot properly express how sorry I am. I... I..." Otoha's voice cracked. Tears spilled silently down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Ojou-sama. I... I'm so sorry... I..."

Her voice was a whisper. She balled her hands into fists so tight, she drew blood. She could barely speak anymore.

_...I love you, Chikane-sama, I love you so much..._

"... I didn't mean to betray your trust..."

Otoha bowed her head, weeping softly.

Ojou-sama didn't respond immediately, remaining seated in her chair, running her hands wordlessly over the envelope. The non-reaction was a crueler punishment that Otoha thought possible.

Finally, Chikane stood up, and walked the few steps towards her maid, hands reached out to guide her. She found the side of Otoha's face.

For a moment, Otoha was sure her Ojou-sama would reach back and slap her. Instead, the woman enveloped her into a hug. A cold, tired hug, but a hug none the less, which was more than Otoha deserved.

Otoha's eyes widened in shock. "O-Ojou-sama...?"

"I can't accept your resignation, Otoha-san." Ojou-sama whispered. Her voice was still mostly monotone. Otoha suddenly realized that what she'd mistaken for tightly restraint, cold fury, wasn't fury at all, but a very pointed, intense feeling of... nothing. Her Ojou-sama was in shock. The mechanics of the conversation were registering, but the impact of the words weren't hitting anything.

"Not like this. I can't... I'm sorry, I can't... I can't... properly... understand... anything right now. But please know this. Neither Himeko nor I are angry with you. In fact, both of us are very grateful to you, for your devotion. I... I was at my darkest hour, you were there for me. You've given me everything you have. So I can't... how can I let you go?"

Otoha stared up at her Ojou-sama's unseeing gaze, and felt the tears streaming down her cheeks grow stronger, flowing freely now from a different source.

Chikane-sama's words were everything she could have asked to hear. The one in one million chance that the only good outcome would come to pass... had occurred...

... and Otoha knew it was the only outcome she couldn't accept.

She knew what she had to do.

A smile came to her face. Words she didn't have the courage to speak earlier, suddenly became so very easy. She squeezed Ojou-sama... she squeezed Chikane-sama's body tightly, bringing warmth into the embrace from her side for three... two... one beautiful seconds, that would be forever engraved into her memory, before stepping out of the embrace.

"I love you, Ojou-sama. I love you very, very much. You are the kindest, most beautifully hearted person I have ever known. That's why I know that you _will_ let me go, because that is the greatest kindness that you could bestow upon me."

Chikane-sama didn't respond to the words. Her face didn't change. Finally, an eternity later, she spoke. There was something in her voice this time. A small tremor of emotion. "Is that what you really want?"

Otoha nodded, a feeling of tranquil finality washing over her. "Yes, Ojou-sama. Please."

"... I... won't deny you..."

Otoha smiled. At last, she would be at peace. "Thank you, Ojou-sama. Thank you."

* * *

She felt numb. Very, very numb. If someone were to prick her with a needle now, she wouldn't feel it at all. She'd walked into several different walls and doors today, and hadn't felt anything at all...

So when night finally came, and she found her way to her bedroom, and pangs of agonizing, searing, unbearable torment in the middle of her chest began to wrack her, Chikane actually smiled.

Yes, this torment. This stabbing. This feeling of ancient steel plunging deep into her chest. This was what she should be feeling. It was almost comforting in its familiarity.

The guilt, the horror, the stomach emptying disgust... it was all coming back to her now. She was finally reaping the seeds of evil she'd purposely sown...

... only this time, it wasn't on purpose.

... only this time, it wasn't a necessity.

... only this time, she didn't have a right to hope against hope for forgiveness. For a miracle.

And then suddenly, everything became fuzzy and numb again. The clarity with which she understood her sins faded back into half understood images and dreams, leaving Chikane dizzy and nauseated. She clutched her head before silently entering her bedroom.

"...Himeko?"

Her lover didn't answer her, but Chikane knew Himeko was there. She could hear the blonde woman's soft breathing. And the breathing was too steady and purposeful for Himeko to be asleep. Chikane took a deep breath and tried to stop the fluttering despair in her heart from crushing her. She padded softly to the bed, and quietly climbed into her side of it.

Chikane laid facing Himeko's direction, silently wishing that her beloved with say something, anything, wanting desperately to reach out and touch her, and hold her, but knowing that the gulf between them was far, far wider than just the middle of the mattress.

Just when Chikane was about to give up hope, her beloved finally relented, and deigned to grace her with words.

"Chikane-chan..." Himeko's voice was soft, but Chikane had no problem hearing it anyway. "Are you... are you going to be at home very much from now to the concert? Won't you be very busy with rehearsals and last minute changes?"

She instantly knew what her beloved was trying to get at. Her heart tightened unbearably. She didn't want to give Himeko what she knew her lover wanted... needed... she really didn't want to... but, of course, she could never deny Himeko of anything she wanted...

"Yes." Chikane whispered, even as her heart wrenched tighter. "Yes, it's going to be a very busy time. I don't even know if I'll be home at all. Perhaps it would be best if you went back to work..."

Which of course, meant that Himeko would have to move back to her own apartment, the daily commute being otherwise impossible.

Himeko was very silent. Chikane couldn't even hear her breathing.

Finally, she heard Himeko shift in the bed. Chikane felt a light hand touch her cheek, caressing her sadly.

"Thank you, Chikane-chan."

Chikane swallowed, and tried to memorize every line, every cell of Himeko's hand upon her cheek. She didn't know when she'd be able to feel it upon her again. "Will you... will you come to the concert though?"

"Of course!" Himeko replied quickly. Almost too quickly.

There was another awkward pause.

"It's just for the next couple of days, Chikane-chan." Himeko finally said, voice soft, and quavering. "Just until the concert... I'll be back after that..." She trailed off.

Chikane didn't try to stop the tears she felt in her eyes from falling. The bandages would catch them anyway. "I understand, Himeko. I... I'll wait for you. I'd wait forever for you."

"I know, Chikane-chan." Himeko's voice was high, squeaky. Chikane realized she was crying too. "I know."

* * *

Mercifully, the next days passed by quickly and blurrily. Chikane rehearsed like a woman possessed, familiarizing herself with all aspects of the production, planning out every possible contingency, and ensuring that all changes that needed to be made to accommodate her disability was implemented to her satisfaction. Throwing herself into her work was the only thing she could do to stop herself from drowning.

Night-time, once her haven, became unbearable again, with ear-piercing eight headed demons screaming at her every time she laid down.

Chikane had to do away with sleep all together. She knew her staff, and her parents were worrying endlessly for her, but no one was able to approach her with their concerns for her health. They seemed to realize that she would not stop until the concert was complete, and the only thing they could pray for, was that that day would come quickly.

Chikane prayed for the day as well. For that was when Himeko would return to her.

* * *

It seemed like everyone who was anyone had turned out for Fateful Night. Himeko had felt annoyed when her superiors at the magazine had forced her to take a camera and a press badge with her to the concert, but with so many of the fabulously rich and famous out and about, she could understand why her bosses had implored for her cooperation so.

Besides, having not arrived with anyone else, at least taking pictures would give her something to do. Sighing, she pulled her camera out of her purse and got to work.

Her mind was only half at her task. She knew she should be seeking out Chikane-chan before the show, and so much of her heart desperately wanted her to. The last several days had been unbearable. She had drifted listlessly through her days, barely speaking, barely eating. Her apartment, despite its miniscule size, had felt alien, large and lonely during the nights.

Her coworkers had gone out of their way to try to cheer her up. They had only succeeded in having her crack a smile when she had brought in her bright red bridesmaid's dress from Mako-chan's wedding, wondering if someone could help her with repairs. Not only had the seamstresses in the fashion department managed to repair it, they had decided they were appalled by the boat neck style, and had altered it into a more form-fitting, classically chic, spaghetti strapped style affair.

"Kurusugawa-sama?"

Hearing her name snapped Himeko out of her work and she looked up to see Otoha-san standing tepidly in front of her. The woman had twisted her trademark dark blonde curls into a series of smaller French curls around her head. She was wearing a golden brown, Chinese-style dress. Her hands were clasped nervously in front of her.

The genuine smile that had eluded her for so long finally returned to her, and Himeko smiled kindly at the other woman. "Otoha-san. Please, my name is Himeko. You look fabulous."

Otoha-san smiled shyly. "Thank you, Kurusu... I mean, Himeko-san. You look very well yourself too."

Himeko blushed. "Thank you, Otoha-san. Shall we head in together?"

The former maid nodded. "Yes, I would enjoy that very much."

They were escorted into the main auditorium shortly by personal ushers, and both Himeko and Otoha were pleasantly surprised to note that they had seats in the first row, as close as they could possibly get to the performance, to Chikane-chan.

The two women sat down and began to converse quietly as the auditorium began to fill up. Himeko learned that the other woman had taken the last few days to return to her ancestral home in the country side. The place had not felt like home at all for the other woman, since she had grown up as a maid of the Himemiya family, her former employer, in Mahoroba. But of course, she couldn't return there. Himeko felt more than a twinge of pity for the former maid. Kisaragi Otoha had never really known a home that actually felt like _home_ until she'd come to Miyahime Chikane's side.

As start time drew nearer and nearer, their conversation grew sparser and sparser, both of them eager to take in the performance of the woman they loved.

Then, a scant five minutes before the show was to begin, an extremely mortified and sorry looking usher stopped in front of them, leading two young attractive men with him.

"Excuse me, I'm so very sorry," the young man said, looking at Himeko and Otoha with an expression of apology. "I'm sorry, but it seems that there's been a slight problem with the tickets. Somehow, it looks like these two seats have actually been reserved for these two gentlemen here..."

Himeko stared at the usher, then looked over at the two young men. They both looked extremely embarrassed as well. "E-Excuse me?"

The usher looked acutely uncomfortable. "Yes, I'm so very sorry. But we do have a couple more available seats up on the second balcony..."

Himeko felt butterflies dancing forebodingly in her stomach. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand... how can this be?" She looked over at Otoha, who was equally perplexed. "Chikane-chan gave us these tickets herself..."

Now the usher really looked embarrassed. "But, the ticket office is telling me that it is these two gentlemen here who..."

"Oh, that's quite enough," one of the men interrupted. He was the taller of the two, more classically handsome where his companion was probably more cute than handsome. He ran a hand through his fine, jet-black hair. His crystal clear eyes flashed angrily. "I can't believe Father would try to pull this. I'm very sorry Miss, but please have these seats. Yumitarou and I will simply sit in the second balcony."

The shorter of the two men, Yumitarou, turned worried brown eyes onto his taller companion. "But, Sachisuke-sempai, won't Ogasawara-Oji-sama be angry if you don't sit here?"

"Perhaps, but he should have ensured there would be enough seats then. Forgive us, Miss, but in truth, only one of these seats truly belongs to us. I am disgusted that we would try to strong arm and deceive you into giving up both of them." The young man turned to go, despite the protests of the usher.

"Did you say Ogasawara-sama?"

Everyone turned to look at Otoha, whom had spoken.

The taller man, Sachisuke looked at her appraisingly. "And what of it?"

Otoha swallowed, and bowed hastily. "Forgive me, but, up until recently, I was employed as a servant of the Miyahime family. I understand that Goshuujin-sama had invited the Ogasawara family to attend Ojou-sama's performance. We left room for three, but were told that only Ogasawara-sama and his wife would be attending. Originally, I was supposed to be helping Ojou-sama back stage, but because of the changes in my employment, I was given this seat instead, since it was to be free..."

Sachisuke nodded darkly. "Yes, he is my father. Originally, I was not supposed to come at all, but late last week, he insisted that I did, even going so far as to use Yumitarou to bait me here. When I found out that Yumitarou did not actually have a seat, I told him I was leaving, but he insisted that we would be able to find Yumitarou a seat. Since that does not appear to be the case, we will leave."

"Please, a moment." Otoha continued. "Since it is Ogasawara-sama's wish that you sit here, and thus, Goshuujin-sama and Ojou-sama's wish as well, and since this seat was originally meant for you, then it would not be right for me to take it. Please, I insist, and I can go up to the second balcony with Yumitarou-sama."

Sachisuke furrowed his brow and looked like he would object, but Yumitarou gave Otoha a relieved smile and put out his elbow. "Yes, I think that's a marvelous solution! Come, my lady, shall we go?"

The two started off when Himeko jumped to her feet. "Otoha-san, wait!" She called, running up to the older woman and grabbing her hand. "Otoha-san, that's a lie!" She said softly. "You know Chikane-chan wouldn't wish for you to give up your seat! You don't have to do this!"

Otoha gave Himeko a kind smile. "Perhaps, but I really want to. Please, let me do one final deed for Ojou-sama." She gave Himeko's hand a tight, thankful squeeze, and then continued away.

Himeko stared after the departing woman, and felt tears come to her eyes. Wiping at them, she sat down again, and tried to get her heart to stop squeezing so terribly.

Sachisuke sighed and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to Himeko. "I'm very sorry for all this trouble, Miss...?"

"Kurusugawa." Himeko replied, taking the handkerchief.

"Kurusugawa-san. Yes, I'm very sorry for this." The handsome man sat back in his chair, muttering under his breath. "Both of them are exactly alike, meddlers."

Before Himeko could decide whether the statement was directed at her or not, another usher directed four people to the remaining for seats in the front row. She recognized Chikane's mother and father, both of them looking very relieved to see her there, as well as another older couple, whom she assumed to be Sachisuke's parents. They looked pleased to see her there as well. Himeko only had time to bow respectfully to them in acknowledgement, before the curtain began to rise, and the audience began to clap.

* * *

Chikane felt acutely nervous as she sat in her dressing room, waiting for the show to begin. It wasn't the performance that had her heart racing - it was, of course, seeing Himeko.

There was a knock on her door, and for a brief moment, Chikane dared to hope that it was her beloved, here to see her before the show, but that hope was dashed when she recognized the sound of her father's voice.

"It's me, Chikane, and your mother." He said. "I want to introduce you to two very important people. Toshirou-san, Youko-san, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Chikane. Chikane, Ogasawara Toshirou-san and his wife really wanted to meet you."

Chikane stifled the urge to sigh. Of course her father would have used this occasion to network. She stood up and faced the direction of her father's voice, bowing respectfully. "It's very nice to meet you, Ogasawara-Oji-san, Oba-san," she said respectfully. "Please excuse my clumsiness."

"It's great to finally meet you, Chikane-san," came a gruff voice with a hint of nasal. Chikane imagined that Ogasawara Toshirou must be a bit portly. "Ichirou-kun speaks of you all the time. I'm very sorry to hear of your injury, and I just wanted to tell you that your dedication is very heartwarming. There aren't very many young people these days with your guts."

"You're too kind, Oji-san," Chikane politely deterred.

"Not at all, not at all. Erm, listen, I told my son, Sachisuke, about you. He's a very fine lad and he's very interested in meeting your acquaintance. He was just begging to come to your concert today, and he'll be in the front row. Please try to remember to look for him after the show."

"Yes, of course." Chikane was glad he wouldn't be able to see the way her eyes were rolling. So this wasn't just *any* networking. Still, something that the man said bothered her. "Front row, you say? I wasn't aware there was anymore room there."

"Yes, well," The gruff voice trailed off for a moment, and Chikane could make out the nervous exchange of conversation, before the man spoke again. His voice was very pleased. "Aaah, I've just been informed that there was in fact, room. Very fortunately, a blonde woman agreed to give up her seat to him."

Chikane felt her heart skip. A blonde woman? Himeko?

"Anyway, I just want to wish you the best of luck in your performance today, Chikane. We won't disturb you anymore."

"Wait just a moment," Chikane said, her voice terse. "Could you please tell me the name of the woman who gave up her seat?"

"Huh? Um, no, sorry, I can't."

Chikane felt her hands ball into fists at her side.

No, Himeko wouldn't just give up her seat like that... would she?

... unless she was strong armed into it...

... unless she thought she was helping Chikane with the sacrifice...

... unless, oh god, unless she... really just... didn't want... anything to do with her anymore...

_... oh no. Oh, please, god, no, no no no no..._

Chikane tried to will her tongue into working again, to clarify the situation some more, but by the time she could form words again, she found that she had already been left alone.

* * *

A hush fell over the audience as the main curtain lifted. Gorgeous eggshell colored backdrops and banners decorated the stage. The hardwood floor has a light beech. Several large candles on tall stands dotted the edge of the stage, blood red rose petals scattered between then, providing the most romantic of atmospheres. In the centre of the stage, in contrast to the elegant whites and creams, was a single black grand piano, polished finely.

Himeko craned her neck, trying to spot her beloved.

And there she was.

Chikane-chan stood at stage left. The gentle lights from the candle flames upon her pale skin made her almost glow with inhuman serenity. She was wearing a beautiful, strapless, jeweled black gown that shimmered like the milky way. It clung to her in all the right places. Her hair was left natural, flowing down her back unimpeded. The large blindfold tied loosely across her upper face eyes was made of the same material as her dress.

Himeko could hear the audience around her respond to her Chikane-chan's breathe-taking beauty.

She should have looked majestic.

But Himeko could only see how hollow her beloved had become.

Chikane had become emaciated. Not through shocking skinniness - although Himeko could tell her Chikane-chan had lost weight - but by the way the woman was carrying herself...

... as though she'd lost everything in the world...

... as though the last candle of hope in her heart had been snuffed...

... as though she wasn't there at all...

Himeko felt her throat constrict and her heart try to split in two and her hands clench and her soul scream all at once as she gazed in horror at the other woman. She wanted to run up on stage and throw her arms around her Chikane-chan and hold her and kiss her and cry with her and tell her how much she loved her and...

... Himeko felt tears streaming silent down her cheeks.

_Oh, Chikane-chan! What have you done to yourself?_

Gradually, Chikane began to walk to her piano. Her steps were slow, but not deliberate. Himeko wondered if she was going to collapse before she made it halfway, but somehow, Chikane managed to. She sat down at her bench, but with none of her characteristic grace; she almost seemed to fall down on it.

Chikane sat at her piano, and slowly positioned her fingers onto the keys. She remained statue still that way for the longest time, causing the audience to get antsy.

Himeko stared up at her beloved. The first piece was entitled 'Found'. It was the first song Chikane-chan had composed after they'd first met. It was a beautiful song of triumph and completeness.

Himeko couldn't see how her Chikane-chan could possibly muster up the strength and energy the piece commanded.

It seemed like Chikane herself couldn't see a way either, for, after a full minute of inactivity, Himeko saw Chikane switch her hands into another configuration, to begin another song.

A single melancholy chord boomed throughout the theatre, silencing everyone, reaching deep into the bodies of every patron in the building and clutching cruelly at their hearts.

And as Chikane continued to play, a song of lament, a song of sorrow, the constrictive hold she held on their hearts grew tighter, and tighter.

It was a song Himeko had never heard before. A song, she realized, that only Otoha-san had. And as those notes continued to sound, each more powerfully heartrending than the last, Himeko could understand what the former maid was feeling that night, what had caused her to assume Himeko's identity, to try to destroy the gaping maw of Chikane's despair that was the source of this song.

The song was comparatively short, only a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity, and it left not a single soul in the audience unshaken to the core.

A long silence followed the song, during which no one spoke a word. No one questioned the silence. They realized it was needed to staunch the bleeding in their souls, a time for them to recover.

But Himeko could see that her Chikane-chan was not recovering.

Chikane's posture was slightly bent, and she was having difficulty breathing. Her thin frame was visibly shaking with every breath she managed.

And as Himeko watched, a foreboding, purple glow lighted on Chikane's back, bathing her in ugly, frightening, and oh so hauntingly familiar despair.

A deep, cruel laughter, resounded across the theatre as an insidious voice hissed, "you are mine, Lunar Miko, you are forever mine..."

No.

No she wasn't.

Not if Himeko had anything to say about it.

She stood up, and felt a burning in her chest, one that culminated into a golden light bursting forth into a triumphant glow from her. Wordlessly, Himeko walked up to the stairs of the stage and mounted them.

The light from herself warred with the dark, malevolent glare from Chikane-chan's back. Himeko relentlessly drove it back as she approached her beloved.

Standing behind her Chikane-chan, Himeko could see a familiar crescent shaped symbol engraved into her beloved's back, pulsating with dark, black violence.

Himeko stepped up to Chikane and embraced her lover fiercely, hugging Chikane dearly as she pressed the golden light from the sun on her chest against the moon on her beloved's back.

* * *

Chikane wasn't sure when the roiling, swirling madness that had engulfed her had finally stopped. She wasn't sure when the cruel voice that had always haunted the back of her mind was finally silenced. She wasn't sure when the unending darkness in her heart had finally been replaced by unending light.

She was only aware, that somehow, someway, Himeko had found her, had embraced her, had saved her.

The gentle, unconditional love pressed against her back, draped over her shoulders and wrapped around her head was, perhaps, the warmest, most secure phenomenon she could remember ever feeling. It was more than just a bodily sensation. It punctured through to every part of her being, her soul.

She felt Himeko grasp her chin, and tilt her head up and back, and even though they were covered by layers of cloth and gauze, Chikane could tell that Himeko's lovely, violet eyes were gazing intently but gently into her own.

"I'm right here, Chikane-chan," Himeko whispered. "In the front row. You are not alone, okay? You will never be alone. Remember the rose garden? I have always been with you, as you have always been with I. And I will always be with you too. Forever."

Chikane felt Himeko's soft lips touch gently against her own, feathery light, but resounding with unbreakable promise.

They kissed. And kissed. And kissed.

"Himeko..." Chikane whispered softly, when her beloved finally broke away.

She felt Himeko give her one last embrace, before pulling away. In the deathly quiet auditorium, she could hear Himeko's shoes tap against the floor as she walked off the stage.

And though Himeko was already back in her seat, Chikane could still feel her beloved's warm presence all around her.

Chikane smiled as she straightened up. Putting her fingers to the ivories, she confidently sounded the opening notes to the most triumphant and brilliant rendition of 'Found' she'd ever played.

* * *

No less than 97% of the audience, and everyone who had a hand in the production, came up to talk to Chikane-chan at the after party, which was held more than three hours after the end of the concert. The gathering was originally to have been held in only one of the conference rooms of the auditorium, but had to be enlarged to encompass the entire building, as so many had stayed.

By the end of the night, the hundreds upon hundreds of different people all dressed in the finest of eveningwear had blurred into one, and if it hadn't been for Himeko physically supporting her beloved - carrying Chikane at some points, Himeko was sure her beloved would have collapsed onto the floor.

Her Chikane-chan refused to go. They waited until the end of the night for the one they most wanted to see, but Otoha-san never showed up. She was possibly the only person in the audience who hadn't gone to the after party. Himeko felt a great sadness about this, and vowed that they would meet once again.

It was curious, Himeko decided, but it seemed like no one else had seen the lights that had emitted from her and Chikane's bodies, and no one seemed to have heard the dark, cruel voice that had had tormented the both of them so. Himeko decided that it was probably for the best. She didn't know if she wanted all of Japan to understand what had actually happened tonight, especially when she didn't completely understand it herself.

She wanted to do nothing more than to sweep her beloved into bed and demand that she sleep for a week, but the stubborn woman continued to hold on, dutifully entertaining until the wee hours of the night.

Finally, it seemed like most people had cleared out. So when Chikane-chan's parents came up to them with the Ogasawara's, their son Sachisuke, and his guest, Yumitarou in tow, Himeko almost couldn't stop herself from glaring at them.

"Chikane," Ichirou said softly, more than just a hint of guilt in his eyes as he gazed at his daughter, then over at Himeko, before going back to his daughter. "I know you must be exhausted, but Toshirou-san insisted upon introducing his son to you."

Himeko watched as the handsome man whom she'd sat beside all evening stepped up and politely give Chikane's hand a kiss. He was charming and attentive but Himeko knew she had absolutely nothing to feel uneasy about.

"Good evening, Chikane-san. My name is Ogasawara Sachisuke. I wanted to tell you that your performance was absolutely breathtaking, and I shant expect to ever hear anything ever quite like it again. The emotions evoked by your ballads were just... exquisite." Sachisuke's words were captivating, and he had nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

"Your words are far too kind, Sachisuke-san." Chikane's polite tones betrayed none of her body's obvious weariness. She politely reclaimed her hand, and used it to introduce Himeko. "Have you had the opportunity to meet my lover, Kurusugawa Himeko?"

The easy confidence with which Chikane had disclosed their relationship caused Himeko to widen her eyes in surprise. She looked quickly over at Chikane, who was still smiling politely, then at Chikane's parents, who held amused expressions, while their important guest, Ogasawara Toshirou, was staring at Chikane, eyes bulging while he opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish.

Sachisuke smiled dazzlingly. "Yes, I have in fact had the pleasure of being seated next to her this evening." Sachisuke inclined his head politely at Himeko as well, causing her to blush at the attention. "And may I say that your bold declarations, Himeko-san, were as equally inspiring to me, as the song that your kiss birthed."

Himeko felt her cheeks color. Hundreds of people had come up to Chikane-chan all evening, and more than a few had also spoken kindly to her, for her role. Sachisuke, however, was the very first to implicitly remark that hers had not been a scripted performance...

Sachisuke reached back and grabbed Yumitarou's hand, bringing the surprised boy forward. "Chikane-san, I would like to introduce my lover to you as well. This is Fukuzawa Yumitarou."

Yumitarou blushed cutely. He looked up at Sachisuke like he thought the taller man was mad, before he quickly composed himself and bowed lowly to Chikane. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miyahime-sama," he said quickly. "My name is Fukuzawa Yumitarou. I had the pleasure of sitting next to Kisaragi Otoha-san tonight. Your performance was absolutely mesmerizing..."

"The pleasure is mine, Yumitarou-san." Chikane replied warmly. "And please, call me Chikane. You had a chance to sit with Otoha-san, you said? Could you please tell us where she is now?"

"My apologies," Yumitarou replied regretfully. "But unfortunately, I believe she has already left..."

"Ah." There was disappointment in Chikane's voice, and Himeko felt it in her heart as well. "Did she... say anything?"

"Actually, yes." Yumitarou replied, eyebrows quirking. He smiled over at Himeko, before turning back to look at Chikane. "She wanted me to tell you that she wishes you and Himeko-san nothing but the greatest of happiness together."

"That's enough!"

Himeko turned to look at the source of the harsh words, and saw that Sachisuke's father had gotten very red in the face. He was glaring at his son, and his son's lover with almost murderous intent in his eyes. The younger Ogasawara held his father's gaze coolly.

After several seconds of deadlock, the older man stormed off.

His wife gave a long suffering sigh and politely thanked their hosts. "Well, thank you very much, Ichirou-kun, Nadeshiko-san. Please forgive my husband's rudeness. I'll make sure he gives you a call in the morning regarding the pipeline project." The woman gave her son a pointed look that blatantly asked, _'was that really necessary?'_ before walking with an air of dignity after her husband.

Sachisuke and Yumitarou traded amused glances, before they too bid their hosts good night.

Himeko stared after the retreating men, before she turned her glance to look at her beloved. Chikane had a tired smile on her face. She heard Chikane's mother and father chuckle softly.

"Is there anyone else you want me to meet tonight, Mother? Father?" Chikane asked.

"None at all, Chikane, none at all." Chikane's father said. His voice was proud. "That was very well handled. I'm sorry that your grandfather and uncle didn't come tonight, but, I'm sure they will feel more sorry than I after reading the morning paper."

"Then will it be alright if I retired for the evening?"

"Of course," Chikane's mother replied. She gave Himeko an appreciative smile. "Please take care of her, Himeko-san."

Himeko nodded. "Of course." She looked over Chikane-chan. Her Chikane-chan. Her exhausted, teetering, drained, but still beautiful, Chikane-chan.

"Shall we go home, Chikane-chan?"

The taller woman looked over at her, and used what must have been her last ounce of energy to crack a dazzling smile. "Please."

* * *

Chikane was pretty sure she'd fallen asleep before her head had even hit the pillow. So she was a bit confused as to when or how she'd come back to the land of the waken, although she was distinctly aware of _why_ she was awake.

She could feel a tender hand resting lightly on her obliges, the swell of breasts and the hardened point of nipples under her shoulder blades. Just along the base of her neck, she felt the warmth of her lover's cheek, and could feel the exhale of Himeko's breath tickling her gently. She listened to Himeko's breathing carefully, and noticed that the pattern was too steady and strong for her beloved to actually be asleep as well.

They were sleeping completely bare, Himeko and herself. Skin against glorious skin, flesh pressed against tantalizing flesh. There was nothing between them, nothing to keep them apart, nothing to block them from savoring the other's presence.

Himeko remained still however, and Chikane realized it was because the small woman wanted to enjoy the quiet tranquility; to partake in Chikane's peace while she slept. She felt a pang of regret then, at having woken up. She hadn't wanted to disturb Himeko's enjoyment.

Presently, she heard Himeko give a deep sigh, and felt the bed shift under the blonde woman's movements. She could feel Himeko slightly above her; her lover must have propped herself up on an elbow. She felt the hand resting on her side lift, and then could feel Himeko tenderly brushing away her hair from her face.

Unable to control her body's reaction, Chikane felt a smile come onto her face, delighting in the loving attention, and yet still feeling unsure; she didn't know how best to let her lover know she was awake without startling the both of them out of the beautiful, quiet moment.

As always, Himeko unknowingly gave Chikane the guidance she needed when the blonde woman bent down and brushed her lips against Chikane's ear, before gently taking the lobe into her mouth and giving it the barest of nibbles.

Chikane took a deep intake of breath; her lover was very obviously trying to rouse her.

She tried not to show too obvious a sign of her wakefulness, enjoying too much in her lover's careful attention, and this kept Himeko's wonderful ministrations going.

Himeko continued to play with Chikane's ear, nuzzling gently along Chikane's neck. She let her hand slide down Chikane's shoulder again, and ran it down the supposedly sleeping woman's side and back up again, causing ripples of sensation in the wake of her dancing fingertips. Her hand trailed over Chikane's tight tummy, did a couple of languid circles around the perfect belly button, before she slipped even further down into the quickly moistening area between Chikane's legs, and gently, teasingly, stroked.

By now, Chikane was sure her lover was fully aware she was awake; her breathing was long and deep and the tense anticipation in eac hexhaled breath echoed pleadingly with need in the quiet room.

Still, Himeko continued to caress and fan Chikane's heady pleasure, even as she put her own trembling lips to Chikane's ear.

There was a maddeningly long pause. Chikane could almost hear Himeko's unspoken words. She could tell that a thousand different words were competing to leave Himeko's lips.

_... I'm sorry. I missed you. I forgive you. I'm here for you. I want you. I need you. I'll always be with you..._

So many, many words...

Himeko took her time to choose them. And she whispered them in a low, hoarse barely-there voice.

"I love you, Chikane-chan."

The warmth that Chikane was feeling in the lower part of her stomach doubly intensified, and spread throughout the rest of her body. Her entire being started to shake, and she could barely contain the emotion she felt running in her heart, in her body, everywhere. She was so happy, she wanted to cry.

Himeko continued to arouse her, brushing her legs against the back of Chikane's thighs, and Chikane could tell from the slickness of the other woman's lower body, pressed up so closely against her, that Himeko was thrumming with desire, and close to completion as well.

Realizing that the time was nearing, Chikane reached a tremulous hand under her pillow, and pulled out a small velvet box. Opening it, she pulled out a diamond ring - the one her father had given her mother, the one her grandfather had given her grandmother. She gently put her hand over Himeko's own, and urged it away from its intoxicating task. Carefully, she slipped the ring onto Himeko's fourth finger.

Chikane heard Himeko give a small cry as she realized what she'd been given. The sound, so small, so vulnerable, so very, very happy, sent shivers up and down Chikane's spine, and almost tipped her over the edge.

She turned around to face her lover, nuzzling against Himeko's beautiful neck, and running her hands across Himeko's soft breasts. Gently, carefully, Chikane laid down on top of her lover, intertwining their smooth legs together into a serpentine, locking their bodies _- oh! -_ in perfect union.

"I love you, Himeko."

Chikane pressed her lips against Himeko's own, and the blonde woman responded gently in turn in one soft, sweet, perfect, kiss.

Their bodies moved as though joined, hips rocking in unison. They climbed, waves of passion sending them higher, and higher, until they reached the peak and leapt from the top together as one.

* * *

End

* * *

Epilogue

Himeko tried not to let the nervousness she felt in her body show, but no matter how she tried, she couldn't get her body to stop shaking. In an effort to dispel the nervous energy, she kept playing with the diamond - the _ridiculously_ _massive_ diamond - ring on her left hand.

The moment of truth and judgment was upon Chikane-chan. In a few short moments, they'd know whether Chikane's vision had healed, or whether she'd be blind for the rest of her life.

Her beloved was sitting on the doctor's examination table, her face a mask of detached neutrality. But Himeko could tell Chikane-chan was more nervous than even herself; Chikane's fists were clamped so tight, her fingernails were cutting into the flesh of her palms and drawing blood.

Himeko wished she could hold onto her lover as she went through this moment, but the doctor had firmly ordered her to sit in the chair on the other side of the small room, while he carefully unwrapped the gauze from Chikane's head.

It was probably for the best then, that she was the only one who had come to the hospital with Chikane today. After her grandfather had officially announced his successor, Chikane's mother and father had been very busy handling the multi-billion dollar project between the Miyahime and Ogasawara zaibatsu, which were starting underway.

Otoha-san had had to fly with them to New York, even though she had bitterly wished to be present to support her former Ojou-sama. But as the new executive assistant to Chikane's father, and one of the best the business world had ever seen, there was no way she could have remained.

"Alright, Miyahime-san. I'm going to be removing the last layer of coverings now," the doctor said. "It's going to seem very bright for a moment, even though the room is pretty dim right now. Make sure you take time to let your eyes adjust, before you try to open them, okay?"

Chikane gave a murmur of understanding.

Himeko felt her heart leap into her throat and cut off her ability to breath as the last of the bandages and covers came off, allowing her to see her beloved's closed eyes for the first time in a very long time.

Chikane wrinkled her brow, keeping her eyelids firmly shut. Her face twisted slightly into a grimace of discomfort. Then, finally, slowly, the muscles in her face relaxed, and very carefully, she opened her eyelids.

Himeko's heart stopped beating as Chikane opened her eyes and blinked once, twice, three times. Slowly, she turned her line of sight up and looked directly into Himeko's own worried violet one.

Chikane's gaze was a flat, unseeing stare. Her once beautifully marine blue irises had a slight discoloration around the edges, fading from brilliant blue into lighter green and ending in a thin, damaged ring of yellow at the edge of the outer rim where the iris met the cornea.

Himeko put a trembling hand up to her mouth, and felt silent tears gather at the corner of her own eyes.

_... oh god... no..._

And then Chikane blinked. And blinked again. And that flat, unseeing stare transformed into a warm, wondrous gaze.

A wonderful, beautiful smile appeared on Chikane's face.

"You cut your hair." Chikane said softly. "I like it."

Himeko touched her bangs. She had only gotten a very small, tidying trim that morning.

Of course Chikane-chan would have noticed.

With a cry of happy relief, Himeko stood up and rushed to throw her arms around Chikane's neck. "Oh thank god, Chikane-chan! Thank god!"

Himeko heard Chikane laugh joyously, and felt relieved arms wrap themselves around her waist.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND OMAKE!

When I first wrote this fic in 2006, I was a significantly more naive and conservative person than I am now, and raised a bit of a fuss about how I needed to move all the lemony bits in Blinded to a separate 0.5 chapter, in order to keep a lime/teen rating for the story. (Un?)fortunately, the final scene (before the epilogue) just refused to restrain itself to a PG-13 rating, and I thought that if I moved it to the separate 0.5 chapter, then my story as a whole was worse off for it, because the scene immediately preceding it just wasn't strong enough to end on. So, in the battle against the rating boards, I tripped and smashed my head into a bosomy woman's cleavage at the finish line - fun times!

Flash forward 5 years later, and I laugh when I remember how this bothered me back then when I've written much more explicit content since then *laugh*.

This story began after I'd finished its "prequel" of sorts - "Finally Healing", when the image of Chikane in a sexy dress and a blindfold popped into my head (yup - the wedding scene). A reason for why she may be wearing this blindfold quickly came to me (as inspired by a certain Korean music video called "Because I'm a Girl"), and then muse-chan started assaulting me with ideas for all sorts of fun trouble I could put her and Himeko through. At the time, I was greatly saddened that the last volume of Kannazuki no Miko was soon to be released, with the whole series then becoming officially over. I was really looking to give C&H some more adventures, some more stories, some more dokidokiness...

The result was this fic, and I hope it was an entertaining one for you.

Many thanks for Naolin for beta-work, and Eimii for story building advice, and to the good folks of the shoujoai fanfiction forums, and the FFML for providing feedback and "hurry! faster! write more!" type comments.

For those of you reading this in 2011: thank you very much for your kind comments! It's been a while since I've written anything, and your comments and reviews mean a lot to me. ^_^

The lemony extract will come out in the next week or so! Thank you for reading!

Cheers,

Jen-chan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Oh, right. You want omake, don't you? ^_^

* * *

OMAKE I: Oi... Your Disclaimers are Longer than Your Fic...

So I realize that the amount of header information I tend to include in my fics are bordering on the ridiculous. Let's try to streamline all that information, shall we?

BLINDED - A KANNZUKI NO MIKO FANFIC

DISCLAIMER: Don't sue me!

SPOILER WARNING: Yes, I'm ruining the ending for you!

LIME/LEMON WARNING: Sex ahead!

STORY SYNOPSIS: Sex sex sex SEX seX sEx SEx SeX sEX seX sEx sEX sex SEX sEX SeX SEx sEX food seX seX SEX SEX sex SeX!

PART I SYNOPSIS: Confused-sex!

PART II SYNOPSIS: Outdoor-sex!

PART III SYNOPSIS: Angry-piano-sex and highly-inappropriate-way-of-asking-you-to-marry-me-sex!

PART III.5 EXTRA LEMON SCENE SYNOPSIS: ... Hmm... well, I haven't written it yet, but seeing as how it's an extra lemon scene, the chance of sex happening is pretty darn high...

* * *

OMAKE II: Despair! Despaaaaair!

CHIKANE: Himeko, Himeko! Can we have McDonald's for dinner tonight?

HIMEKO: No, Chikane-chan. We're going to have vegetables.

CHIKANE: Oh. [Unhappy voice] Despair... [little gloomy Orochi swirls pop out of her head and start dancing all over the floor]

HIMEKO: Gah! [Picks up a broom and squashes the little Orochis] Okay, okay! We can have McDonald's!

CHIKANE: Yay! [Orochi swirls disappear] Himeko, Himeko! Can I have soda to go with dinner?

HIMEKO: No, Chikane-chan. You really should have milk or juice.

CHIKANE: Oh. [Unhappy voice] Despair... [more little gloomy Orochi swirls pop out of her head and start dancing all over the floor]

HIMEKO: Gah! [Picks up a broom and squashes the little Orochis] Dammit all, Chikane-chan, you can't keep spawning Orochis every time something doesn't go your way! That's not 'despair'! It's brattiness!

CHIKANE: Gloom... [still more little gloomy Orochi swirls pop out of her head and start dancing all over the floor]

HIMEKO: Aargh! [Swatting away] Aright, alright! You can have soda pop!

CHIKANE: Yay! [Orochi swirls disappear] Himeko, Himeko! Can you wear this to bed tonight?

HIMEKO: What? [looks at the 'nightwear' made entirely of buckles and suspenders] No!

CHIKANE: Oh. [Unhappy voice] Despair...

[Before she can summon more Orochi swirls, HIMEKO throws the broom in CHIKANE'S face]

HIMEKO: Enough already!

* * *

OMAKE III: You cut your hair...

Chikane's gaze was a flat, unseeing stare. Her once beautifully marine blue irises had a slight discoloration around the edges, fading from brilliant blue into lighter green and ending in a thin, damaged ring of yellow at edge of the outer rim where the iris met the cornea.

Himeko put a trembling hand up to her mouth, and felt silent tears gather at the corner of her own eyes.

... oh god... no...

And then Chikane blinked. And blinked again. And that flat, unseeing stare transformed into an incredulous, disbelieving gawk.

"You shaved your head?"

Himeko rubbed her scalp. "Well, the girls at work said this is the most fashionable look right now! Why? You don't like it?"

Chikane continued to stare at Himeko. Then she calmly grabbed the doctor's pens and stabbed them into her eyes.

* * *

OMAKE IV: What do Roses, Pianos and Engagement Rings have in Common?

SOUMA: Makoto, why do you always insist on embarrassing Himeko?

MAKOTO: Because it's so fun, it should be a national pastime!

SOUMA: *sigh* Just... take it easy, will you?

MAKOTO: No promises!

[They arrive with YUKIHITO and OTOHA at HIMEKO and CHIKANE'S house]

SOUMA & MAKOTO & OTOHA & YUKIHITO: Happy Birthday, Himeko!

HIMEKO: Thank you, everyone!

MAKOTO: Open my present first, Himeko!

YUKIHITO: Erm, maybe you should open mine first, Himeko-chan. [Gives Himeko a bouquet] A dozen roses for the birthday girl!

HIMEKO: [Stares at the roses. A wicked blush stretches across her cheeks as she accepts them] T-Thank you, Yukihito-san. [Gives CHIKANE a sideways look.]

CHIKANE: ... [blushes]

SOUMA & MAKOTO & OTOHA & YUKIHITO: ? [collective thought] What's so embarrassing about roses?

MAKOTO: Okay, open mine next, Himeko!

SOUMA: Aaaah! Maybe mine should go next! [Gives Himeko a box]

HIMEKO: [opens the box and sees a piano shaped music box. Stares at the piano. The blush across her cheeks grows to cover her entire face] T-Thank you, Souma-kun. [Gives CHIKANE another pointed look.]

CHIKANE: ... ... [entire face is red too]

SOUMA & MAKOTO & OTOHA & YUKIHITO: ? [collective thought] What's so embarrassing about pianos?

MAKOTO: Okay, my turn, my turn!

OTOHA: Aaah, perhaps mine would be more appropriate... [Gives Himeko another box] It's the latest design from the accessory sub-division of Miyahime's Fashion company!

HIMEKO: [opens the box and sees a pair of small golden wedding/engagement rings. The blush on her face turns into a full body flush] Aaah... T-Thank you, Otoha-san... [Gives CHIKANE yet another pronounced look.]

CHIKANE: ... ... ... [full body blushing power!]

SOUMA & MAKOTO & OTOHA & YUKIHITO: ? [collective thought] What's so embarrassing about rings?

MAKOTO: Hah! No one left, right? Alright, save the best for last! Here you go, Himeko! I think you and Chikane-chan can really appreciate this one! [Gives Himeko a box]

HIMEKO: ... [apprehensively opens the box. Peeks inside and looks relieved] Oh. Thanks, Mako-chan! This will come in really handy! [Pulls out the bottle of Cherry flavored Carpet Cleaner]

MAKOTO: ... you have no idea what that is, do you?

HIMEKO: Eh? We use this to clean our floors, right?

MAKOTO: ... um, no. [gets excited] You see, this is-!

SOUMA: That's enough! [clamps hands down on MAKOTO'S mouth] Well, thanks for having us, Himeko! We'll show ourselves out!

[SOUMA, MAKOTO, OTOHA and YUKIHITO leave]

CHIKANE: ... [looks at HIMEKO'S gifts. Sweatdropping profusely] ...

HIMEKO: ... [looks at CHIKANE'S expression. looks at her gifts. sweatdrops] Erm... at least no one brought a flute?


	4. Chapter 3 point 5

[Kannazuki no Miko] Blinded

Blinded - Part III.5  
A Kannazuki no Miko Fanfic  
By jen-chan  
July 17 - August 27, 2006

DISCLAIMER: This fanfic was written with knowledge of Kannazuki no Miko derived from the entire twelve episode fansubbed series. The characters from Kannazuki no Miko that appear in this fanfic do not belong to the author and are being used without permission from their owners, who include Kaishaku and TNK.

SPOILER WARNING: Spoilers for the entire series exist in this fanfic. Do not read on if you don't want to know how the story ends.

LI- SCRATCHED OUT! LEMON WARNING: This fanfic has been upgraded from a lime warning to a lemon warning. This means that this fanfic contains explicit sexual scenes and is intended for a mature audience only. Reader discretion is advised.

STORY SYNOPSIS: An accident robs Chikane of her vision temporarily. She struggles with her new disability, as old demons of doubt rise in her heart. Will Himeko and Chikane's relationship be able to survive this crisis?

CHAPTER SYNOPSIS: Plot? What plot? =P This is the lemony extract from the secret garden love scene from Part II.

* * *

The teasingly light floral scent, and the moist softness cool against her lips, tells Chikane that it is the petals of a blooming rose that her lover is tenderly touching against her face. A shiver meanders up Chikane's back as she sighs contently, twisting her head upwards to try and follow the tantalizing sensation. She lifts her hand to try to catch the flower.

"Himeko..."

"Shh..." Her lover whispers, even as the petals continue to leave tingling anticipation upon her skin.

"Don't speak..."

Himeko's breath is warm against Chikane's ear...

"Don't move..."

... her voice is low...

"Just..."

... her words are soft...

"Be..."

... her commands tremble with sweet promise...

"Mine."

... and Chikane can do naught but obey.

A quiet shudder leaves her lips as she feels Himeko drag the rose down her throat, over her collar bone, and further, further downwards... after shadows of the flower's trail leaves her skin feeling almost cold against the night's breeze - such a ravishing contrast to the pulsating heat she feels inside her body.

Wholly vulnerable and defenseless... she is at Himeko's complete mercy. Will her lover be kind or cruel?

Another shiver traverses her flesh. Chikane doesn't know which one she prefers.

She wonders what Himeko is feeling right now. Her lover's chosen tool of seduction is a poor instrument of communication for Himeko's own bodily desires, though the rose announces to Chikane's flesh the will and intent of the fingers that grasp it, like a paintbrush does to canvas an artisan's vision.

Absorbed as she is in the spell her lover is weaving, Chikane fails to notice when the flower takes leave of her body, and can only just barely make out the soft crunching of Himeko's bare feet on grass.

She hears Himeko circling around her silently once... twice... and though she cannot see so herself, she knows that the moon shines brightly in Himeko's eyes. It illuminates a hunger in those orchid depths, a hunger that is normally hidden underneath layers of docile sweetness and kind innocence, but one so deep and powerful that just the memory of it almost sends Chikane crumbling to the ground in submission.

She hears Himeko stopping behind her, and then, for a terrible second, when Himeko continues to remain silent, she cannot feel her lover's presence at all.

Her heart begins to race as the perfect images in her mind's eye begin to fade, and unending darkness rapidly converges upon her from all directions.

She is overwhelmed. Fear grips her heart, as the memory of eternal solitude floods into her mind - memories of a great wooden gate closing with a booming finality, memories of kneeling in complete darkness, memories of an eon of silent penance...

She opens her mouth to cry out, but before she can be swallowed up by her blindness, she feels something warm upon her neck.

And suddenly, mercifully, vision returns to Chikane, as Himeko's touch upon her flesh allows her to draw her beloved's form in her mind with loving colours once more.

Himeko rescues her with gentle kisses just at the point of panic.

Chikane feels as though the strength in her body has bled from her. "H...Himeko..."

"I'm here, Chikane-chan. I'm here..."

Her knees are shaking and she wants to melt to the earth, but steady hands upon her waist support her. She feels Himeko's breath upon her neck as her lover pauses, before brushing trembling lips against Chikane's ears. Himeko's hands remain around Chikane's body until Chikane is sure her legs can support her. Then they dance upwards, fingers lightly brushing up the sides of Chikane's stomach, her bosom, before slipping underneath the straps of her plunging neckline dress, and slowly - oh so maddeningly slowly - pulling them off of her shaking shoulders.

Chikane can feel the fabric of her dress moving across her skin. She can't help but hold her breath as the slinky material slips over her breasts, exposing them to the cool night air, before Himeko has the straps off her shoulders, and the dress falls quietly to her feet entirely.

The moon sends a passing zephyr against her, and Chikane begins to tremble from the cold. She feels Himeko press up against her back in response, gently cupping her breasts in gentle hands, holding her, caressing her, warming her kindly.

Himeko's hands are at times delicate and at times eager, but always attentive, and responsive to the wordless pleas and cries that escape Chikane's lips. They roam across her body, showering her flesh with lavish consideration. Thumbs and fingers tease and arouse her nipples almost to the point of pain. Palms rove across her stomach, her navel, her hips, and advance downwards still. They slow - infuriatingly so - just at the edge of her panties, and stop altogether.

Himeko's breathing is steady, but Chikane can feel the pounding of her lover's heart against her back, and she knows her beloved wears an expression of anticipation as well.

The tension in her heart and in her lower body is overbearing. Chikane gives a murmur of disapproval. What is Himeko waiting for?

Then she feels a hand sliding across her tummy. One soft tug and twist later, and the warmth of Himeko's body is now in front of at her at her face, her chest, her stomach...

Only a thin piece of satin separates them, and Chikane can easily feel Himeko's warmth if not her flesh directly. Himeko's hands, resting upon Chikane's hips, slowly direct Chikane's lower body into a rhythmic rocking against her own body. As they dance, the silky smoothness sliding back and forth upon her drives Chikane almost to the point of madness.

Knees buckling and breathing ragged, she can barely take anymore, and almost cries out in relief when her lover finally allows her to sink to the earth.

Chikane is intently aware of the coolness of the ground upon her back, the prickly points of grass against her flesh. She is also very conscious of her lover's fingers hooking onto her panties, and how mortifyingly moist they are as they are deftly pulled off of her legs...

Now clad in absolutely nothing, save for the piece of fabric around her eyes, Chikane is keenly, _keenly_ aware of her exposure, especially as her lover is still fully clothed.

She tries to slow her anxious breathing, tries to stop her anticipation from making a fool of her, tries to curl up into a tiny, protective ball, but Himeko will have none of that.

Her lover gently takes her wrists and pulls her arms over her head, causing Chikane to arch her back, thrusting her chest upwards as she is laid out for all the world of night and moonlight to see. She hears Himeko give a sharp intake of breath, and feels her lover's grip on her wrists slacken. Chikane turns her head minutely to the general direction of her beloved's sudden lack of breath. "... Himeko?" She asks softly, curiously.

Her lover does not answer her right away.

Chikane crinkles her brow in worry. "Himeko?" She presses.

What can possibly be the matter?

Finally, she hears Himeko stir, swallowing audibly, and she feels trembling fingers brushing her hair from her face.

"... you're glowing, Chikane-chan," Himeko whispers hoarsely. "... you're... so... beautiful...!"

Himeko's words drip with desire and longing. Her earnest declaration causes the heat to rise in Chikane's cheeks once more, and Chikane shyly turns away. She feels Himeko's fingers firmly taking her chin, turning her attention back.

Himeko kisses her sweetly, gently at first, but the sweetness soon melts away to eagerness and unadulterated _need_. Himeko's kisses trail down her throat, down the valley of her bosom, down her stomach, her belly button, down, down, down, further and further...

Her beloved opens her, and partakes of her.

Chikane moans and grasps uselessly at the earth, trying desperately not to thrash, not to beg, not to whimper, to retain some semblance of dignity. But control slips further and further away as Himeko's mouth continues to sample her, taste her, savor her, and Himeko's tongue continues to swirl upon her flesh, deeper and deeper...

The tension in her body builds, and builds, and builds further still...!

And just when she feels that she can stand it no longer, Himeko grants her sweet, merciful release, and Chikane's cries of triumph and pleasure echo into the night.

* * *

It takes her what feels like an eternity to recover, before Chikane can trust her body not to spasm uncontrollably. She feels the heat of bashfulness rising in her cheeks as she realizes that she is clinging like an infant to her lover, hands gripping the satin of Himeko's dress, head buried in Himeko's chest, her entire body still trembling like a leaf, even as she wills - implores, pleads, begs, - her heart to stop racing.

Himeko patiently strokes the back of her head, holding her close and softly cooing sweet nothings. There is an unmistakably amused and satisfied undertone in those gentle sounds, and Chikane can't help but feel her blush deepen.

Himeko has every right to be pleased with herself; like a finely tuned instrument, Chikane has responded to her musician's commands.

A small smile comes onto Chikane's face. She will allow Himeko to bask for a while longer, before reminding her lover who the maestro really was.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND OMAKE!

First limes, then lemons, now PWPs... *sigh* 'Finally Healing' and 'Blinded' have started me down a very slippery slope...

Thank you very much for reading, and I hope this was a satisfactory bonus 0.5 chapter. I sort of already poured my heart out in the notes at the end of Part III, so I don't have too much more to say. I've got a couple more KnM fics to archive at FFnet, and hope to get those up as well over the next little while.

As always, many thanks to Naolin and Eimii!

Cheers,

Jen-chan

* * *

OMAKE I: Tastefully Depicted

[CHIKANE & HIMEKO sit at a table. They are reading the script for Part III.5, and trying to decide if it meets the 'tastefully depicted' clause of their contracts. HIMEKO holds the papers in her lap while CHIKANE'S face is obscured by her script]

HIMEKO: [Turns the final sheet. Blushing furiously] So... what do you think?

CHIKANE: ...

HIMEKO: [pushes fingers together, still blushing] I... I think... over all, it's not _too_ trashy... and... it doesn't feel like exploitation...

CHIKANE: ...

HIMEKO: It's a little OOC... [shrinks in on herself in embarrassment] I mean... I don't think I could ever... I mean, more skillfully than Chikane-chan... like... that... but... over all... um... I think... I think I can... approve...

CHIKANE: ...

HIMEKO: ... Chikane-chan? [growing more anxious]

CHIKANE: ...

HIMEKO: Mou, Chikane-chan, why won't you say anything? [pulls the script away from CHIKANE]

[A massive GEYSER of blood erupts from CHIKANE'S nose and totally coats HIMEKO in red fluid]

CHIKANE: [falls weakly to the floor] ...

HIMEKO: ... I'll take that as your approval.


End file.
